Life Goes On (War and Love)
by TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus
Summary: Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 Years War and Promise Part 2. After Promise and before the Search.
1. Introduction

TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus

7/7/12-7/14/12

I always start what I finish… Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 year war and Promise Part 2. (After Promise and before the Search)

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter: Introduction

Sokka gave out a deep sigh as he watched the ocean wave's crash again and again against the ice cliff wall 20 feet below his dangling feet under the white light of the full moon. It had been a long year and 7months since the end of the 100 Year's War and he was in a non-ending state of depression. His once loved home, the small Water Tribe village in the South Pole had grown in size to now be called a small port city due to a large influx of immigrants from their sister tribe in the North Pole. Along with the new residents came more pressure and control for their leader; his father Chief Hakoda. Hakoda though a good and worthy leader was under immense pressure and due to his increasing age was trying to tutor and mold his son now a 17 year old young man into a worthy candidate to replace him during the inevitable tribal elections that were certain to happen in the years to come. He tutored his son on topics such as economics, diplomacy, strategy, politics, his continuation of Water Tribe warrior training and public speaking; something that Sokka still hadn't grasped. Although Sokka was willing to learn as much as he could from his father in order to become a great leader, he couldn't help but feel dispassionate during the past 7 and a half months. In fact it had been about 7 months year since his break up and total separation from the one person he loved more than meat… Suki. Their separation hadn't been a bitter one; instead it had been an experience of disappointment and betrayal for the young Water Tribesman. She confronted him during his, Kataras and Anngs visit to the royal palace following the incident at Yu Dao explaining that she had left him for Zuko; that she was pregnant with his child after a heated night comforting Zuko over his break up with his long time lover Mai. She further backed up this by saying that although most people wouldn't agree to their rushed marriage; it was what was best for their child; the new heir to the throne and what was more was that Zuko had grown a love for Suki and his unborn mix blooded offspring. She continued justifying it by saying that it also had its appeal on the international scale; that Firelord Zuko needed some moral support and a reason to stick to his plans of world peace, that that reason would be his family which was now her and that she would stand by him in his times of need, while strengthening relations with the Earth Kingdom for his and the worlds sake. She admitted that she wished that they could have separated on better terms and that she was sorry that things had turned out the way they did.

At first Sokka tried to protest their marriage; eventually skipping their wedding in the palace and taking the first boat home, while the others stayed and reluctantly congratulated the couple; all while he was still claiming his love for Suki. But overtime he began to convince himself why she left him in the first place. For the past 7 or so months since her crowning of the title Firelady; Sokka was still clinging onto the plaguing subject. As he sat on the cliff basking in the light of the moon he obsessively listed out reasons why she felt him unworthy of a life partner. Of course she left, he thought, Zuko was everything that Sokka was not. Zuko was serious, daring, persistent, strong, brave, cultured, mannered, understanding, rich, important and of course he was the Firelord. Zuko could provide her things that he never could, the best he could was win her a high seat in society if married an elected Chief; which he intended to until their separation, as all citizens were considered equal in the South Pole. Royals get glory over heroes; especially heroes with nothing to do in a post war world, Sokka added on a side note to himself. But didn't Suki say that she loved him because he was so smart, clever, easy going and funny? Sokka had long ago told himself that these were the reasons why she had left him heart broken in the first place. It was because of this thinking that got him to partially lose his sense of personality; his gusto, confidence and sarcasm. Although he still was a proud warrior, he was only half the happy go lucky man he used to be. At first everyone including his father Toph, his sister and Anng noticed his change of behavior. They all put up with it at first but as the first month passed Toph told him to toughen up before briefly leaving their group to tend to her metal bending academy; while Katara and Anng were so immersed in their love that they soon stopped noticing. Their love still gave him the ogies although not as "ogie" as before still reminded Sokka of all the outcomes of the war and noticed that he had not gained a satisfying ending. Toph had a fresh beginning with her parents and started her own metal bending academy, Zuko was the leader of a country with his beloved Suki as his bride along with their new born child, born a weeks ago; whom he still had not seen contrary to everyone else. Anng and Katara were often not around in the South Pole for very long amounts of time as the love struck couple continued making their trips of Avatar peace pertaining to the former colonies where most problems had been settled 7 months ago. His grandmother had finally reunited with her betrothed and were far too busy enjoying the senior ship of the new post war era and last but not least was his father. Hakoda was so up to neck in work that the only family time he had with Sokka was during his 3 hours a day of training. It was then that Hakoda bonded with his son and also noticed his change of behavior following his return to the South Pole. After pulling it out of his son Hakoda also was sympathetic towards his son's pain. But begin tired and having a country to run can make a man's patience run short. By the second month he was giving Sokka lectures of how he had to move on just as he had following the death of their mother. He suggested that Sokka go out and meet a nice Water Tribe girl from the North as the Southern Tribe didn't have any females his proper age previously. Hakoda supported this notion partially because he saw his son in continuous pain and self pity but also because in order to be selected to be Chief a candidate was expected to be of marrying age (something that Sokka was well over by 1 year) and of course a well established family man. Hakoda knew if his son was to become Chief he had to start his own family now. Sokka knew this and was grateful for his father's attempts of help and support but he just couldn't find it within himself to overcome the loss of Suki. All these feelings of sadness, loneliness, neglect, the pressure placed on him by his father along with the feeling of not being as useful as his friends in a post war world left him feeling disenchanted, useless and alone. It was often times like these in the past 7 months that the Water Tribesman came to this exact location just outside the city walls he built himself near the port to reflect on his life.

Sokka took in another breath of the salty cold sea air; he remembered various dim memories of "the good old days" when life was so simple. Back then his home was nothing more of a small fishing village lacking of men and he stepped in as the oldest to take charge against the "evil" Fire Nation devils. He remembered the time he, Katara and Anng visited the Fire Nation town on their journey to the North Pole. He remembered that painful night that he couldn't protect the beautiful Yue; he was saddened and ashamed by the memory of the girl he couldn't protect, even though he had gotten over her, her fate and destiny as the moon often irked him. Next, he remembered when he was trapped in the Cave of 2 Lovers with the singing nomads and being rescued by giant badger moles. He remembered sucking on those disgusting frogs that Anng had given to Katara and him. He remembered with a small smile when he, Anng and Katara first saw Toph at that Rock Rumble, how immature he was then; but how could he blame himself he would be the same right now if it weren't for this slump. He remembered the first time he saw Ba Sing Se and how it awed him. He remembered some of the brave faces that fought along with them during that horrible war; Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqeak, Crazy King Bumi, Piandao… then he remembered Jet and that smile quickly faded away and turned into a frown. A silent remembrance of a fallen comrade. He remembered Combustion Man, the first and only life he had taken and the frown got even deeper with unpleasant memories. Then he remembered taking down the whole fleet of air ships during the arrival of Sozin's Comet. He remembered him and Toph about to fall to their deaths when he was suddenly rescued by their savior; his beautiful Suki. He remembered the way her auburn brown hair waved in the wind, the way her mouth agape with delight, the way her eyes shone like the stars, the way her body… stop! Before he knew it he was thinking about her again and once again he was back in his depressed state. He looked out towards the ocean once again and then at the moon. If only Yue were here he wished then none of this would have happened. He was half way through telling himself to get over "it" temporarily making him forget about the women in his life when a blinding white light suddenly appeared in front of him. It was so bright at first, for a few seconds the white light shone as bright as a star. He tried closing and covering his eyes, straining to see. Then suddenly the light dimmed enough for Sokka to open his eyes without hurting. There floating in midair right in front of him was a figure he hadn't seen in well over a year… Yue. For a few seconds Sokka was speechless, with his eyes as wide open as his gaping mouth; he sat there dumbfounded and surprised. It took him a few moments to process what was happening, when he finally registered that it was indeed the great Moon Spirit in front of him he realized how ironic it was that she showed up at the time when he was thinking of her the most. He fixed his features, closing his mouth and blinking for a few moments as Sokka was often skeptical about the spiritual world. Finally accepting that this was no mind trick of any sort based on his experiences with Anng and his own trip into the spirit world he broke the brief seconds of silence with an obvious question. "Yue? Is that You?". "Yes Sokka I'm here…" replied the Moon Spirit with ease. "What are you doing here?" Again questioned a curious Sokka, not bothering to show any courtesy. "There is someone I would like you to meet; he may be able to help you through this time of pain for you…" "Who? Who's going to meet me?" Asked Sokka, he was extremely confused and bewildered by the events that just took place. But there was no reply from Yue as her already retreating form showed little in stopping. He stood up from his sitting position and reached out to her rapidly distancing form. "Wait! Yue! Wait!" he screamed, unwilling to see her go so abruptly and already missing the sweet melody sound of his first loves voice. But there came no reply as she shimmered and disappeared back into the darkness. Sokka stood there for a moment debating whether or not what happened really transpired. Or if he was going crazy and that it was all in his head. He chuckled suddenly and thought "they should lock me up in that loony bin on that Island that Azulas at". He was about to ponder on why the spirits would contact a guy like him, after all he wasn't the Avatar when another light suddenly shone through the black night sky. Though this one was much less bright; more of a blue glow that flashed its way into position. Then suddenly the blue glow took form of a person; it took the place of a tall old man wearing traditional Fire Nation robes. On top of his head was a shining royal artifact that pined his long grey hair into a neat top knot. It took Sokka a minute to recognize this man from statues in the temples dedicated to the Avatar during his travels with Team Avatar during the war. Sokka's eyes widened, " Avatar Roku!" Sokka said in alarm. Once again he was in shock; though less than before as he often saw the Avatar in the form of Anng. Avatar Roku hovered in front of him for a few seconds and let silence hang between them before saying what he had to say. "Sokka hero of the Southern Water Tribe I am Avatar Roku, I have observed you during your travels with Anng. I know you personally as me and Anng have a spiritual link and I know you as a trustworthy friend and a good and kind soul. I'm here because I, through Anng have seen you go through this hard period of your life. You have known much hardship and when you finally had everything you wanted; it was suddenly ripped away from you. Yet you didn't change, you stayed the same person and tried patiently to work through the hardship and doing your best at what's right, that's what makes you so noble. The Moon Spirit and I have chosen you to complete a task that I can only entrust to you." "What is it? What does the world need from me?" Asked curiously and cautiously afraid of what it might be. "No, the role of worldly arbitrator is solely the Avatar's; this task is one of more selfish reasons; I want you to rescue the former Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." "You want to WHAT!" Screamed Sokka. "Are you crazy? Why would you want me to do something like that? She's evil and causes nothing but trouble. For all I care she can rot in her cell." Sokka had forgotten for a moment who he was talking to. "I want you to help her; she has gone through a great deal … and she is my great granddaughter; you must help Azula reach a state of better well being, and to show her the light and goodness of life. She was raised by her father and became what her father wanted her to become evil, angry and violent. Her mother abandoned her when she was young and she was raised to be a perfect soldier by her father; all while never showing her the love she secretly yearned. That was why she was so willing to commit those crimes for her father; she was doing them in hope of his affection. Because of all the betrayals she experienced and being brought up by her father she never trusted anyone save her 2 friends; but alas they abandoned her just the same as everyone else. These are the reasons why she lost her mind; I only discovered this as I observed her with great sadness. She has never had a real person to care after her, save Zuko. But he alone combined with her isolation in her cell isn't the solution. It's time she left the darkness behind like her brother." Sokka was confused, he was suddenly thrown into an odd situation where 2 spirits had visited him and expected him to release the biggest threat to the world and to show her the light? Sokka felt confused and mad at the same time. Who were these 2 almighty beings trying to fool, he wasn't a healer like Katara, he wasn't the Avatar, and he wasn't even a bender. He was just Sokka the Southern Water Tribe peasant… he was to the Azula anyway. "First off, are how do you expect me to do something like that when she is insane and locked up in a mental asylum on some island in the Fire Nation? Secondly, why should I help her, she's evil and tried to kill Anng?". Roku looked at the boy; he had anticipated the young Water Tribesman not to understand. "You will first go to the Fire Nation and confront Zuko to try to get him to release her. Azula has gone through all the therapy and improvement that she can in the asylum as she is now back in her sane state. To further her development she must be exposed outside of the dark cell she occupies. If she doesn't change her ways then the world will be at danger again for if she ever escapes from imprisonment in this state she could very well cause havoc. Although Anng, Firelord Zuko and the Earth King Kuei have now solved most of the problems in the former colonies this past year; there are still rebelistic pro-war ideals and figures floating around calling for a revival of the violence and hatred that stemmed from the 100 Years War. Many of these rebels in and out of the Fire Nation may view Azula as the perfect replacement for Zuko as Firelord and may try to use this as a motive to restart the cycle of violence; this greatly jeopardizes the balance, stability and peace that you all have fought for. If Azula were to only see the error of her ways and side herself publicly with you and your friends, this may quell some of these thoughts and beliefs. Not only the fact that this could very well affect the world we know, I know that she deserves better. My great granddaughter has suffered a lot mostly due to her upbringing and the environment that was created due to the war that I failed to stop. Therefore her fate is somewhat of my burden too, I have been buried under the guilt of not preventing this war when I should have. Now Anng has saved the world and fixed my mistakes; it's time that the toll on my family be lifted as well. She has good in her just like her brother but has been led astray, and she is yet to discover it. You Sokka are the person that we have chosen to show her the good inside of her. You have the qualities and traits that are best suited to accompany her for her transformation." "But why me? What can I offer to her? I'm not the Avatar. I'm not a healer. I'm not even a bender… Why have you chosen me? What can I offer to Azula that anyone else can't?" At these questions Yue re-appeared in a shimmering of white light beside Avatar Roku once again addressing the Young Warrior. "Sokka the sprits and Avatar Roku have chosen you because of your personality. You are a kind and understanding soul, yet you are strong and dependable. My time knowing you has shown that you are an accepting person who is filled with much life, charisma and charm, enjoyable to be around and perhaps the only one that is smart enough to outwit Azula, shown by your planning and leadership skills during the war. Your travels have changed you, as you became more aware of your surroundings and educated in acceptance and forgiveness. These traits of yours are what makes most women attracted you" Yue paused before hesitantly continuing, "as I once was.". Sokka was awestruck by the compliments that Yue was giving him. He smiled sadly at hearing the last part of the Moon Spirits speech; no matter how down he was, Sokka still enjoyed complements; part of him wishing that things would return back the way they were when he and Yue used to walk together in the streets of the Northern Water Tribe a little under 2 years ago. Things were simpler then. But as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him he knew that it was impossible. "Don't forget that you were chosen based on you and yourself only. Your ingenuity and charm are your greatest tools. She may need time to adjust to her new surrounds. She will need help and someone to trust. A familiar face is a good start for her. She even knows your name." Stated Roku simply. "We also chose you because we felt that this journey could do you some good to help heal the pain that you are experiencing as of now." "How is this supposed to help me?" Sokka asked. "Are me and Azula supposed to become best friends over night?" He asked sarcastically. He was surprised at the sharp bitterness of his own voice. It was evoked by the memory of his own self pity. Along with the suffering and pain of losing Suki. "Perhaps this mission will distract you from your pain for a while. It might give you a sense of purpose that you've been wanting for since your separation from your beloved. It will return the feeling of belonging to a greater purpose, the feeling of usefulness. And we believe that you will discover more about yourself during this trip." Replied the late Avatar. "You know I'll be honest, I'm not really buying it." Answered Sokka. Yue looked at him for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought. Sokka paused seeing that Yue was a loss of words and Roku remaining silent, almost anticipating him to continue. "And how do I know that I could save Azula's "inner goodness" if I wanted to. I couldn't even protect you Yue." Roku had long known that this subject was going to presented. He could tell from the look on their faces that showed they shared a common past. From Sokka's sudden look of shame to Yue's of sadness. Yue looked calmly into Sokka's big sad ocean blue eyes that begged for forgiveness. "Sokka that was a different time when nothing could have been done. You didn't fail; in a way you did protect me… I reached my destiny and became the Moon Spirit. You and I never could have been together Sokka. You need to let go of the past, past Suki and me. You still have your life to live. You need to discover your destiny… your destiny is to help this lost girl regain her way. The fate of this girl is in your hands; and possibly the whole world. Will you at least attempt it… for me?" Sokka let her words hang in the air for a moment of silence. He hung his head and thought hard, no he didn't want to help the former Fire Nation Princess that hurt his friends. But how could he say no to Yue? He still felt the guilt of failing her. He thought for another moment weighing his options. The Moon Spirit and the old Avatar waited patiently for his response. When Sokka finally reached his decision he looked up at the two glowing figures. "I'm not sure what I'm going to be able to accomplish. But I will try to help Azula for the sake of the world, and for you." He said as he turned his head toward Yue. "Are you sure there is no one else who you would rather do this job?" He asked reluctantly as he looked between both figures. "No." They both said in unison. Yue was the first to speak up. "I believe that you can and will complete your task Sokka, just as you always have. You are brave and noble. I will always remember you…." And with that the Moon Spirit's figure shimmered away until there was no more. Sokka then turned toward Roku's blue shining figure. Roku took that it was his turn to speak… "Go. Go to the Fire Nation and save her and the worlds fate. Go Sokka and embrace your destiny." Roku's lower half started to dissolve and as the he did so he looked Sokka in the eye and said "Thank you." And with that the Avatar was no more. Sokka stood where he was pondering over what happened during the past few minutes. He had been visited by a spirit which was rare for a normal human. But a past Avatar was unheard of. He would have to talk to Anng about it he decided. Although he was excited about the idea of an new adventure and a chance to leave the South Pole; he couldn't help but have his doubts if the 2 visitors had placed this responsibility on the wrong set of shoulders. After all shouldn't this be a job for the Avatar, the Firelord or a great political figure? He honestly didn't know and he wouldn't know until he saw Azula himself. He decided that he needed to assess the situation personally. So until further notice, to the Fire Nation it was. And he was dreading the visit. He was going to have to make a lot of decisions and plans if things were to be successful he thought. After all he was the meat and plan guy. But like things, they could wait until morning after a nice long slumber he decided. And with that in mind he hurried back towards the city wall, towards his family's igloo hut. After all he was just a man and a man needs his sleep.

My first fanfic. Comment!


	2. Chapter 1

TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus

7/16/12-7/18/12

I always finish what I start… Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 year war and Promise Part 2. (After Promise and before the Search).

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter: 1 "The Confrontation"

Sokka rubbed his eyes lazily as he walked over to igloo that Aang and Katara shared. It was the earliest he had woken up in months and he was still feeling the effects of his late sleeping habits. The sun was just rising over the horizon embracing the frozen arctic landscape with its warming light. Sokka thought to himself how lucky he was that Aang just happened to be in the South Pole this very morning and also how sleepy he felt at that very moment. As he walked along the city streets people were already setting up market stalls and getting ready for the day ahead of them. Children lined up in front of the small water bending school that his step-grandfather Pakku had established during the last days of the war. Adults were working hard for the day and the children were working hard for the future. Life was good for his people. Sokka continued on his way towards his destined location at the east end of the city.

He turned the corner and entered the small square where their house sat next to. There in the center of the quiet tranquil square sat the Avatar doing his morning meditation. Sokka knew that Aang hated being bothered while meditating, but he was in desperate need of his assistance. Plus wasn't it his job as Avatar to help people anyways? Aang opened his eyes as Sokka approached sensing his presence by the steady crunching of his steps against the snow. His eyes scanned the Water Tribesman as he got closer, noticing his unusual serious demeanor meaning one thing; whatever it was, it was important. The young Avatar stood up as Sokka continued on his way over.

Aang had changed much during the year and a half since the war. He was no longer the short playful child he once was. He was now a 13 year old fully realized Avatar and looked every part of it. Standing half a head over Katara, Aang had finally hit puberty and as a result he had been going through quite a growth spurt, developing muscle mass at an alarming rate. Though no one was complaining, especially not Katara. Along with his bodily maturity came his mind as well. Although he still retained most of his playful child like attitude; he had attained a new more serious and quiet side to him. To sum it up, Aang had grown up.

Sokka stopped and before Aang and smiled quickly before greeting his friend with a simple "Morning." Aang returned the smile and replied.

"Hey Sokka, you're up early. Is everything ok?"

"Actually no, theres something that I need to talk to you about." Sokka straightened the wrinkles on his blue parka before continuing. "It involves the spirits, so naturally I can only talk to you about it… preferably in _private_." Aang was a little taken back at the rushed conversation taking place and the subject matter. As Sokka was often skeptical of the spirit world and rarely mention it.

"Spirits?" inquired Aang. His mind naturally brought up the only spiritual subject that Sokka was truly immersed in. Without thinking he opened his mouth to talk. "Is this about her?" He said "her" referring to Yue and Sokka knew this.

"Well, yes and no." Sokka replied hesitantly. Aang looked at his friend with a puzzled look on his face. Seeing this Sokka continued. "I can explain, somewhere safe." The young Avatar nodded and made his way towards his and Katara's home with Sokka in suit. Once inside Aang made his way to an already awake Katara who was standing over a boiling cauldron of sea prune stew. She turned to Aang and they exchanged a quick chastise kiss before turning in surprise to see her brother standing in the door way. Sokka noticing their kiss felt a small quezzyness in his stomach but his case of ogies quickly went away when the aroma of the sea prune stew reached his nose.

"Good morning." Greeted Katara to Sokka.

"Hey" he replied. "That smells good" pointing towards the stew. "And looks good too."

Katara smiled at her brother's predictable behavior. "Would you like to join me and Aang for breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Sung Sokka happily. His stomach grumbled hungrily as Katara poured the contents of the cauldron into three bowls. She then set them down onto the table as they all sat down and handed them each a spoon to eat with. Sokka started right away, eating with an unmatched gusto as the couple slowly sipped their shares. It had taken sometime but Aang had finally acquired a taste for sea prunes; mostly due to a few various trials forced by his girlfriend. They ate with a comfortable silence. When they were all finished Sokka was first to speak. "Now Aang can we talk?" The Avatar nodded his head motioning for Sokka to continue. Katara confused at what the 2 were talking about focused her attention on him. Sokka continued "What I'm about to tell you, you can't reveal to anyone else. Is that understood?" The 2 nodded back in response. "Last night I was at my spot thinking when she came. Yue came." Katara face changed from curiosity to surprise. Aang on the other hand wasn't fazed. He suspected something such as this had happened; it wouldn't have been the first time.

"What did she want?" questioned Aang.

"That's the weird part, she came to me with someone you know very well Aang and together they requested that I do something unthinkable."

"Who else?" Questioned Aang.

"Your past life… Avatar Roku."

"WHAT?" Screamed Aang clearly confused. "Why would he appear to you?"

"Exactly that's what I came to you for. I was hoping you could clear up some things for me. I mean is it even possible for a past Avatar's spirit to visit someone like me like that?" Aang took a moment to think before answering, well aware of the questioning looks from his girlfriend and her brother.

"I don't have the answer to that question, but I suppose it is possible due to last night's events. It is possible for spirits to visit as you've seen during our travels. But it is extremely rare for a spirit such as the Moon Spirit and Roku to visit at once on the same night, it's only happened to me once. It means that their visit signifies something very important… what was it that they wanted?" Katara and Aang shifted their eyes back towards the young warrior. Sokka began to sweat nervously at what he was about to say.

"Well, I don't know how to put this. But they want me to help somebody that's in need. And this somebody isn't exactly someone that we're on good terms with." Seeing that they remained silent he went on. "That someone is Azula." Upon saying this the mood of the room changed immediately. After a moment of stunned silence, Katara who had not said a world during the whole conversation broke the silence.

"THEY WANT YOU TO DO WHAT!" Standing up she continued shouting. "WHY DO THEY WANT TO HELP HER?"

Aang looking alarmed stood up putting an arm on Katara's shoulder trying to calm her. "Sweetie you need to calm down and listen with a cool head." She nodded and sat back down still steaming with anger, looking towards Sokka with a murderous glare. Sokka put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey don't get mad at me. It's not my idea, they just came to me." Katara just nodded response. If Sokka knew his sister, she was probably angry enough to rip their entire continent in half with her water bending. He was better off not bothering her. So he turned his attention towards the Air Nomad. "What do you think?" Aang shook his head and said.

"I don't know. Did they tell you anything else?"

"No not much; just explained that I was chosen for specific reasons beyond me and that she has actually recovered from her breakdown and deserves a second chance. That she has an inner goodness and it's my duty to take her out of her cell to show her the error of her ways... I'm actually really skeptical about it."

"Yea right." Mocked Katara sarcastically. "Like that monster has any good inside her. She deserves what she got. She killed Aang! And attempted kill me!"

"Katara stop it." Said Aang suddenly, the siblings turned their attention to him. He seemed strained but he continued. "Although I don't like the sound of this plan, I do believe in second chances. And if the spirits believe that she deserves better then I'll throw in my support too. Did they give you any other information Sokka?"

"No that's why I came to you. I thought since you knew about these things you could contact Roku and see what else you can get from him. " Aang nodded. "And if I needed maybe I could get some support from you when I need it." Aang relaxing his features from a scowl offered a friendly smile to Sokka.

"I will help, I'm curious why you were visited by these spirits and why they chose you. I'm also curious why they are attempting to help her." He stood up. "Let me contact Roku and see what his side of this story is."

"Are you sure?" Asked a concerned Katara. She saw that Aang had put on his façade of seriousness, making her forget about her anger. "Yes, Sokka will have my support; it's my duty as Avatar to help as much as possible." And with that Aang walked out to meditate.

…

Aang was seated on the snow ridden ground in the center of the quiet square once again as Sokka watched from a distance. Katara had decided to stay inside putting in an effort to vent some of her anger from their earlier discussion by cleaning up after their breakfast. For Sokka it was still a strange sight to see them as a couple. Not them together, as he had gotten over that months ago. But it was rather odd seeing them living together now, almost as if they were a family. But then again they spent most of their time together anyways during their travels. Maybe one day he and Aang would really be family, thought Sokka. If Aang managed to make Katara a betrothal necklace and everything. Sokka decided right there and then that he would have no problems calling the Avatar his brother in law; his father would certainly be thrilled. After all Aang and Katara were _very_ close and Aang was one of his closest friends.

Sokka walked back over towards Aang's igloo and walked through the door way deciding to stay inside for the remainder of Aang's spiritual visit. He didn't want to be around Katara during one of her temper tantrums but he'd rather stay in the warm house than stay outside watching Aang meditate. At least with Katara he could have someone to talk to.

Aang sat in his traditional yellow and orange Air Nomadic robes on the icy cold floor. The morning sun was now out in full effect and was basking the young Avatar in its warm glow. Aang had to concentrate hard to reach the Avatar State in order to contact any of the past Avatars. It was a plus that the square that his temporary South Pole home was situated at was always empty and quiet; it being sheltered off from any main paths. It was a peaceful and tranquil place in other words, the perfect meditation place. A few minutes into quiet meditation Aang felt his concentration ease and release easily letting him know that he was entering the Avatar State. He opened his eyes and saw that his tattoos were glowing, and in front of him sat the person that he wanted to talk to. "Roku!" Aang said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Aang." Countered Roku with a calm demeanor.

"My friend Sokka told me about what happened last night; he asked me to talk to you regarding this task you have set on his shoulders."

"I have asked Sokka to help the former Princess Azula in her time of need."

"I know Roku, but what I don't understand is why?"

"Aang there is much I haven't revealed to you. I have asked Sokka to tend to her because she is my great granddaughter." There was a moment of silence as Aang collected this new information. He was surprised and maybe even a bit angry? He didn't know how to feel. But it was defiantly a first for him.

"What! How could this have had happened!"

"I always told you Aang, me and Sozin were more than friends. In the end we were brothers. Due to me and Sozin's ties our families bonded and over time my granddaughter Ursa married into the royal family to Azulon's second son Ozai. Together they had Zuko and Azula." There was another moment of silence as Aang placed all the pieces together.

"Oh. It's all so clear now. Everything makes sense. The reason Zuko had such an internal fight between good and evil was because of his ancestry. That's why he was deemed worthy by the dragons Ran and Shaw. That's why his uncle insisted that he had good inside of him and why he eventually joined us in defeating Firelord Ozai." Aang paused before continuing. "And your granddaughter, Firelady Ursa, Zuko's mother was the one that got banished?"

"Yes, very perceptive Aang. She was the only beacon of light in that wretched palace. Because Zuko was so close to her much of her ideals rubbed off on him; making him the man he is today. But Azula even during her youth was pulled away from Ursa by her father Ozai. Once he saw the potential in her he sought to make her his perfect soldier and future heir. Once their mother left to save Zuko's life, Azula was under complete control of her father. Overcome grief at her mother's absence; she was secretly saddened and came to believe that her mother didn't love her. Azula believed that since her mother didn't say goodbye to her that terrible night that she thought she was a monster. She secretly became jealous of Zuko for the love that her mother had shown to him and began to blame him for all the wrongs in her life. Over the years she under Ozai tried to forget about her mother's actions and tricked herself into believing that she had a perfect life. But secretly she yearned for the love that Ursa had shown to Zuko, love that was continuously put down by Ozai. So she tried to gain his love by doing his bidding, something she knew pleased him; just as Zuko did until his realization of the situation. That is why she committed all those acts of evil. Ozai continued molding her and told her that emotions such as love and trust were for fools; that fear and initiation were the only ways to control people. She took this to heart based on her own experiences of rejection, only allowing herself to truly trust her father, her 2 friends Mai and Ty Lee as well as eventually her brother. But they all abandoned her in the end just as her mother did. At this she grew paranoid thinking that everyone would betray her and that no one cared for her. When Zuko and Katara fought that Agni Kai with her on the return of Sozin's Comet she focused all her hatred on Zuko as she saw him as the cause of all her suffering. She was infuriated by her jealousy of him and the fact that he was there to claim the throne from her. Taking all that she had worked for her entire life away. In the end following her defeat; stripped of her last attachment to sanity her anger and pain consumed her and she slipped into an unstable state of mind."

Aang who had been listening to Roku's tirade absorbed all of the information that had been presented to him. He thought of all the times he had heard the stories from Zuko and Katara and of the last time that he had seen Azula; being taken to her imprisonment in chains following their victory over the Fire Nation. She was distraught and insane he had noted. But he had never thought about the other side of the story. If Azula had really gone through all those events then she did deserve another chance, reluctant as he was to admit it; permitting that she still wasn't bent on ruling the world. Aang opened his mouth to speak. "Wow. I have heard the stories that Zuko shared with us at the war's end, but I never thought about it like that. If I had known I would have tried to help her earlier on."

"It's ok Aang. It's not your fault things turned out the way they did for her. She has lived a sad and painful existence based on this horrible war that I should have prevented. Her fate is ultimately my fault alone. If only I had taken decisive action then I could have saved her along with all the souls that perished during these past 100 years."

"There is just one thing I still don't understand though Roku."

"What is it Aang?" Asked the old man.

"Why have you chosen Sokka for this mission? Shouldn't you have chosen someone more suitable?"

"I along with the spirits have chosen him based on a testimony from the late Moon Spirit…" Aang's eyes widened from realization.

"Yue!"

"That's right. She herself volunteered him explaining that she knew him personally and that he had all the right characteristics to help a young woman in distress. Even one such as Azula."

"So you really believe that she has good in her like Zuko and that she can change her ways with support from Sokka?"

"Yes I have my faith in your friend. You have redeemed me Aang in saving the world and restoring balance. But it is now time for Sokka to do the same for my family's sake. It is his destiny."

"Fine then I will help and support Sokka as much as I can while he is rehabilitating her." He smiled. "And hopefully Azula will realize the error of her ways and redeem herself by changing for the better." His smile left his face as it became serious once again. "But if she steps out of line again or tries to harm anyone I'll be forced to take immediate action."

"I agree with you Aang. It is wise to commit to that. Although I doubt Azula will be up to anything of the recent because she is very weak at the moment. And although she has regained her sanity at a stable mental state; her pride has been hindered greatly as well as her ability to control herself emotionally and physically." Before Aang could open his mouth to talk Roku continued on. "And Aang there is one more aspect of this issue that you have failed to see. I know that although you have solved most of the issues plaguing the former colonies; there are still a few of those in the colonies and Fire Nation that preach a continuation to the war. These rebels may try to use Azula as a figure head to replace Zuko as Firelord. As I said to Sokka; if you were to publicly have her side with you, you would have quelled these upstarts." Aang nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand, I will try my best to help in any way possible."

"Bring Sokka with you to the Fire Nation Capital City. There he will need your help in convincing Zuko that he is there to help. Once he has been allowed to assist Azula, he is on his own. Understand?"Asked Roku easily.

"I do Roku." And with that Aang's glowing stopped and Avatar Roku dissolved into nothing.

…

Sokka and Katara looked up from their conversation they were having at the table as Aang walked in. He looked serious Sokka noticed. Aang stopped in front of the 2 before speaking. "Roku explained everything to me. I agree with what he has to say. I will help you convince Zuko to let you help Azula." Sokka was nervous suddenly, he was scared that the Avatar knew the real reasons as to why he was willing to accept. Firstly it was out of a promise for Yue. And secondly he was trying to get out of this slump he was in. And the prospect of an adventure excited him. Basically it was more for him than for Azula's sake.

Katara still not 100 percent aware of the details surrounding the situation asked Aang to explain it for her. He did and Sokka was relieved that Roku had left out the part of him finding himself on this trip and of Yue. Although he was intrigued by the idea of Yue selecting him out of all people, that was news to his ears. After they had all been updated by Aang's explanation they sat around the table discussing their next move. Aang looked over at Sokka and said "All I know is that your mission is important and that we need to get you to the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

"He could come with us on our next journey to Yu Dao. We could stop by early at the Fire Nation Palace, drop him off then leave to do more negotiations with the Firelord and Earth King." Offered Katara. Aang nodded his head and turned towards Sokka.

"Is that alright with you?" Sokka in turn also nodded his head. "Alright then its settled then we leave for the Fire Nation tomorrow. Make sure you pack tonight." Finished Aang.

Sokka smiled flashing his white teeth before screaming "NEXT STOP FIRE NATION!" excitedly. Although he was dreading seeing Zuko and Suki after over half a year, he was excited by the prospect of adventure. He wasn't going to let depression get to him this time. He had had enough of it already and it was time for a change.

Thanks for reading; I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible. Realized in the introduction that I spelled Aangs name wrong. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

**TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus**

**7/18/12-8/1/12**

**I always finish what I start… Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 year war and Promise Part 2. (After Promise and before the Search). **

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter: 2 "A Reunion With Old Friends"**

Sokka braced himself as Appa flew closer and closer towards the Fire Nation Capital City which was slowly coming into view as they approached. Aang was seated at the front on Appa's massive head holding the reins, guiding the giant sky bison toward their destination; the Royal Palace. Sokka and Katara were seated in the saddle as they slowly descended through the clouds. They all had donned on their warm weather clothing. Katara was wearing her typical short sleeved blue robed tunic and Aang was wearing an orange Airbender sash shawl with his favorite pair of Fire Nation pants and boots. Sokka also sported his new short sleeved robed tunic with Sarashi arm wraps that he had worn on his last visit to Yu Dao along with his Water Tribe Warrior pants and armored boots.

They had been traveling for almost a whole week during which they had only made three stops. They flew straight from the Southern Water Tribe to the Southern Air Temple, Aang's home, only stopping to make camp on the southernmost island of the Southern Air Nomad's land on their first day. After their second day of traveling they had reached the Southern Air Temple resting for a whole day. From there they made their way towards the Fire Nation stopping once at a small village. And eventually making their way towards the Capital. Needless to say everyone was exhausted, especially Appa.

At first Sokka's good mood that had only gotten better as they traveled closer and closer towards Zuko's home. His father was willing enough to let him go on this mission and Aang and Katara were both there to support him; though not so much the reason why he was going. He was on an adventure again just like old times and he was feeling excited and happy to be preoccupied with something to do. But now as they were almost there he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about his upcoming confrontation with the new royal family.

The volcano that housed the Capital City was right in front of them and they soon began their decent. Momo chattered nonsense as Appa flew lower and lower towards the city below them. Soon they could see the tops of buildings and distinguish moving figures that were no doubt humans. By the time they landed in the center plaza in front of the Royal Palace, a small crowd had amassed. The crowd gathered due to Appa's presence; meaning that the Avatar was somewhere nearby. They cheered as the three slid off Appa's back walking towards the palace only to be met by a royal servant. He ran up to the trio and bowed. "The Firelord is expecting you Avatar". Aang nodded knowing this. "He's waiting for you in the throne room. I'm here to lead you there." Aang nodded again in understanding and they followed the man through the open gates.

Sokka noticed the royal guards guarding the front gate; he saw that they were armed to the teeth quite literally. They each wore their own distinct red armor of the guard, while clutching onto spears, each with a sword on their hip. Their swords reminded Sokka of his meteorite jian sword. "I miss you space sword!" he thought. He had found a decent replacement for his trusty boomerang after the war, but still hadn't found a replacement for his sword yet, not that he wanted one. He missed the sword so much that he often considered going to search for it in the Wulong Forest himself.

Soon the servant led them through the palace's massive front doors. The guards let them pass; Sokka eyed them and couldn't help to wonder if he had encountered any of these men during the war. But he soon waved the thought away as they stopped in front of another set of doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were pushed open by yet another pair of guards and they stepped into the throne room of Firelord Zuko. The room was dark as the flames that usually illuminated the room in front of the Firelord were no longer in use. Zuko sat on his pedestal awaiting his anticipated guests. The servant rushed to the front of the group and bowed to him. "The Avatar and his friends are here your highness."

"Thank you, you can go now." Said Zuko briefly. "Leave us alone." The servant bowed again and exited the room followed by the guards closing the door leaving them alone. Zuko waited for his men to leave before stepping down from the throne to address his friends with a friendlier manner. "Aang, Katara how are you guys? I got your message yesterday; I've been waiting for you."

"It's good to see you too Zuko." Replied the Avatar.

"How are things? How's Suki and the little one?" Asked Katara.

"They are fine. I can't believe that she's already three weeks old. She started crawling a few days ago. I'm telling you fatherhood is something great!" That's when Zuko noticed a familiar figure standing behind Aang and Katara, it was the outline of a particular young Water Tribe warrior, and he didn't understand how he hadn't notice him earlier. Zuko was suddenly hit with a few emotions as he realized who it was, Sokka; Zuko had no clue that he was here as well. The young Firelord was immediately fearful of how his friend would react to his previous statement as he didn't want to hurt Sokka's feelings. He and his wife hadn't seen or heard from Sokka since his early departure upon his separation from Suki half a year ago. In fact Suki had convinced Zuko to let her do the explaining to Sokka. Due to this action, Sokka had suddenly fled from their home not even saying goodbye to Zuko, not allowing Zuko to have any last words with him. Though he didn't blame the Water Tribesman. He did still feel a lot of guilt for what he and Suki did; but did not regret it, as he now had a wife and a daughter.

Noticing the look on Zuko's face as well as his sudden change of mood followed by the awkward silence, Sokka took it as his cue to enter the conversation. Stepping up from behind to stand side by side with his sister and Aang, he put on his best smile and addressed the Firelord. "Hey Zuko, how you been?" Zuko unable to comprehend what had just happened took a second to reply.

"Oh, hey Sokka, long time no see. Everything's great; just had a baby and everything. How about you?" Asked Zuko awkwardly, he was puzzled shouldn't Sokka have been angry with him. He didn't know but he certainly hadn't expected his friend to be so… so friendly? He wondered if Sokka had already gotten over his loss. No, he decided Suki meant too much to Sokka. That only left one possibility Zuko thought; that Sokka was attempting to avoid the subject, at least for this very moment.

"Ah, things been ok, I guess." Answered Sokka awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. The other two sensing the tension and awkwardness in the air tried to move the conversation towards a more favorable path. Aang spoke up.

"Anyways Zuko if we could talk, Sokka has quite a serious proposal to discuss with you about."

"We can talk about it over dinner." Stated Zuko. He was secretly relieved that someone else had spoken up. He didn't have much to say to Sokka at the moment and decided that it was best to delay any conversation between them. "I'll take you to go see Suki and the baby." Piped Zuko cheerfully.

"Oh, I can't wait to see little Ursa!" Squealed Katara gleefully.

"Yea me neither! Last time we saw her she was a new born." Added in Aang. The three turned and started for the door when Zuko noticed that Sokka had remained where he was standing.

"Are you coming?" Asked Zuko with a questioning look.

"No, I'm ah… going to check on Appa and Momo." Stated Sokka, he silently thanked himself for coming up with an excuse so quickly. All in all he under no circumstances wanted to face Suki, not right now, he just wasn't ready.

"Oh it's fine I'll get one of the servants to take care of them." Countered Zuko, he could tell that his friend didn't want to go. But for curtsey's sake he offered anyway.

"No, I forgot something important."

"Are you sure?" Asked a concerned Katara. She knew that he wasn't thrilled to see the royal couple together again but chose not to ask during the duration of their trip. She thought that it might ruin his recently good mood.

"Yea." Said Sokka simply. " You guys go ahead I'll catch up at dinner."

…

Sokka watched until they were out of his sight, turning a corner towards the living quarters of the royal family somewhere near the court yard. He waited in the throne room for another moment before heading back the same way that they took to enter. The guards all let him pass easily and soon he found himself outside the front of the palace. He saw Appa being led away by another servant towards what he assumed was the stables. He ran to catch up before stopping in front of the servant. "I'll take it from here." Sokka said to the servant. He gave Sokka funny look before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry but I have orders to take this sky bison to the stables."

"Then I'll go with you. Appa knows me." Stated Sokka patting Appa's massive head. Appa growled in response. The servant nodded his head respectfully and they set off towards the stables.

…

"Finally he's gone!" Said Sokka to himself. "I thought he would never leave!" He was standing in the stables watching Appa eat a massive pile of hay as Momo walked around looking for a meal as well. The stable was located a short walk away from the palace tucked away on the edge of the city. And with good reason; the place stunk. He had been in that stinky place surrounded by various animals for long enough he decided. As he made his way out he waved to Appa and Momo. "Appa's in charge." And with that he made his exit.

He started the short walk back to the palace smelling like something that died. His stomach grumbled as he walked through the city reminding him of how hungry he was. Then again he was always hungry. He hoped that Zuko would provide plenty of Fire Nation meat for them to eat during their dinner together. Suddenly he remembered about their dinner but more importantly who was going to be there, Suki. He wasn't feeling ready to face her. "Maybe I could go back and bathe then skip dinner altogether." He said out loud to no one in particular. "Then while they eat I can sneak out to grab a bite and be back before anyone can notice. I can explain everything tomorrow I guess." Sokka decided right then and there as he walked that that was what he was going to do. He told himself that his mission could wait till tomorrow when deep down he knew that it couldn't. Furthermore he knew that he was being a coward for acting the way he was. Still walking at a slow pace with ease he noticed how the low the evening sun was in the sky. Judging that he didn't have much time before night fall, he started to run back to his destination.

…

Upon his return to the Palace a servant was waiting for him along with his pack and showed him to his room, which was situated at the back of the palace along with the other guest rooms. Once he got into his room he immediately bathed, trying to rid himself of the stench of the stable. Sokka shook the remaining water off his body as he stepped out of the bathroom that was attached to his guest room with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet and hung down clinging to his forehead covering his eyes. Annoyed he quickly dried it with another towel before getting changed into another set of identical clothes, except that this tunic was older and sleeveless. Pulling on his boots and tying his hair up into his signature wolf's tail, he reminded himself to ask the servants to wash the set of clothes that he had worn previously; which were scattered on the floor of his room. Looking at himself in the mirror for the last time he adjusted his necklace and opened the door to the outside. He stepped out turning left, the fastest way towards the exit. He was about to take his second step when a female voice behind him made him stop "Sokka?" Turning around in one swift motion he came face to face with the one and only, Suki.

"Oh, hey Suki." Said Sokka hesitantly. The sound of her name felt strange on his lips; what was weirder was the fact that she had manage to catch him right before he was about to make his escape. She hadn't changed much he noted to himself; she was a tiny bit chubbier around the face, but that was understandable as she had just recently entered motherhood. What was odd though thought Sokka was that she was wearing Royal Fire Nation robes. He was so used to her wearing green not red; it was definitely a new sight to him. What was an even newer sight to him was the white bundle that she clutched to her chest. Suki noticed the odd looks that he was giving her but chose to ignore it.

"How are you Sokka?" She asked uneasily. Although she hadn't seen him since their separation she knew him well enough to know that he was most likely still brooding over their break up. In fact she was actually concerned for his welfare; after a brief conversation alone with Katara she wanted to see Sokka herself. She wanted to confront him since he skipped their supposed meeting earlier. She felt that it had been too long since they last spoke and hoped that they all could forget about the past and that Sokka could continue a normal relationship with her and her husband as a friend. She wanted some closure so that they could move on with their lives.

"Me? Oh I'm great! Yea everything's great." He replied nervously. He hadn't been prepared to see her again and he was at a loss of words. Looking around searching for a subject to talk about his eyes once again fell upon the little bundle in her arms. "Is that her?" Sokka inquired nodding towards the baby.

"Yes. This is Ursa." Suki explained.

"She's named after Zuko's mother?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Asked Suki with a questioning look.

"Oh, I've heard the story."

"I see…"

"So…" Not knowing anything else to say she did the only thing she could think of.

"So do you want to hold her?" Sokka looked confused for a moment before he registered what she was asking.

"Oh sure, are you ok if I do?"

"Of course Sokka, you're not going to faint like you did when you saw that baby Hope in Ba Sing Se are you?" Asked Suki jokingly.

"Hey that time was different; that was the first time I saw a live birth." Countered Sokka in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yea sure." Said Suki sarcastically trying to provoke the fun side of Sokka. She handed over Ursa with extreme care. Sokka accepted her, placing one hand under her head and another under her back. He cradled her gently looking into her cute tiny face. He took in her features and saw that she resembled Suki greatly, especially with her auburn brown hair and light skin tone. She looked like a mini Suki he observed except for her eyes, which were a bright shade of golden brown; paying tribute to her unmistakable Fire Nation Royal linage. Ursa stared back at him with large curious eyes, silently studying his face.

"She looks like her mother, and has the eyes of her father." He stated dryly. Sokka looked back into her eyes; the eyes of the baby that had caused all of his pain. He asked himself if he resented this innocent child, after a moment of thought he decided no. How could he blame her? It wasn't her fault that things had turned out the way they did; besides he just wasn't that type of person. But he still didn't feel comfortable holding her either as it reminded him of the reason why he didn't want to be here in the first place. It was also awkward for him to be holding "their" child, he thought. He took one last glance at her golden eyes; those eyes, the symbol of the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation that had taken so much from him he thought bitterly. Suddenly he was feeling many of the feelings that he had experienced during the war and the past half year. Feelings of anger, sadness, betrayal and disappointment. He had long ago told himself that he wouldn't hold any grudges against the Fire Nation for what they did during the war. But now as he held onto this child he couldn't help but feel angry. They had taken so much from him, first his mother then Yue and now his Suki! And how could he call them his friends? He couldn't take it anymore, with his mood ruined he looked back up at Suki and extended his arms, handing back her child. Suki was slightly taken aback by Sokka's actions and mood swing, showed a puzzled look. "So what did you want?" Asked Sokka bitterly with a scowl on his face.

"Well Zuko asked me to get you; everyone is waiting for us to begin dinner." Explained Suki, she could tell that Sokka was angry. She still couldn't believe it though because his anger had show up out of nowhere. Having an idea as to why he had had his sudden mood swing, she decided to tackle the subject head on. "Sokka…" She began. "I know that you are angry at what we did; but nothing can be changed. I never meant for Zuko and me to happen, but we did. I'm sorry I hurt you but I love Zuko and my daughter; I just hope that you don't resent us. And that we can remain friends?" She let what she said set in for a moment before continuing. "Sokka, you need to move on. You need to let go of the past and move on with your life..." She waited for his response but was completely caught off guard by what he said next.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?" She asked confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Do you miss Kyoshi Island? Do you miss your home and the Kyoshi Warriors? What do they think about this?" Asked Sokka

"Of course I miss Kyoshi Island but this is my home now. And the Kyoshi Warriors support me in my decision to become the Firelady; I thought that you would know that." Replied Suki defensively.

"Well I didn't know you as well as I thought I did." Replied Sokka with venom in his voice.

"That's not fair Sokka. Besides I don't know why it concerns you. If you really want to know, it's not a problem. Zuko told me that his family used to visit Ember Island every summer season. But instead of Ember Island were going to visit Kyoshi Island instead." There was a moment of silence where she adjusted the position of Ursa against her body before Suki spoke up again. "Look Sokka-"

"Suki" Said Sokka briefly cutting her off. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He continued on before she could protest while also noticing how dark it had gotten. He could see the sun setting through the window directly to his left in the dark hallway, reminding him of their expectancy. "Besides shouldn't we be somewhere?" Suki still stunned by his actions took a few moments to gather herself. She nodded her head and readjusted Ursa; trying to comfort her baby who was starting to squirm and cry at her discomfort. She then proceeded to lead the Water Tribesman to their destined location in silence.

…

The others were already seated at the large square table when they arrived at the dining room. Zuko looked over from the head of the table towards the entrance that Sokka, Suki and their baby came through, momentarily distracted from his conversation with Aang and Katara. He noticed the look of frustration on Sokka's face and looked to his wife with a questioning look. She answered with a shake of her head, indicating not to question it at the moment. Nodding in understanding he remained quiet, politely waiting for them to take their seats; Suki at his right hand with Sokka sitting next to her farther down towards the end of the table. Aang and Katara sat on the left side of Zuko with Aang closer and Katara farther from the head of the table.

As soon as everyone was seated Zuko summoned the servants and kindly asked for their meals to be brought in. The meals that were brought in were Fire Nation specialties; roasted meats such as roast duck, komodo chicken and komodo rhino. As well as various types of steamed and boiled fish, clams, crabs, squid and sea slug; all with a complementary platter of rice and vegetable dishes; all spiced with the signature Fire Nation chili. It was a dream comes true for Sokka who sat quietly soaking in at his end of the table; as he had grown quite a fondness of Fire Nation food from his days in the war. He quickly reached out and amassed his plate with as many morsels as possible, eating away with an unmatched fierceness. There were 3 reasons for doing this: first the food would provide a good reason for him to stay silent during their dinner as he didn't have anything to say to the royal family at the moment. Secondly, it would preoccupy him with something to concentrate on, hopefully making him forget about his confrontation with Suki and brightening his mood. And lastly, he really wanted to eat… he was starving despite his ruined mood.

The others at the table held a casual conversation as they ate, they all seemed not to notice Sokka's un-talkative mood as he was often like that when he ate. Sokka continued eating away, continuously gathering and adding piece upon piece of meat on his plate as the others were just ending their meals. In between their conversation Suki momentarily excused herself followed by a servant to put Ursa to sleep. Sokka had barely noticed the baby; she had remained in a happy silence throughout dinner and he had completely forgotten that she was even there. When Suki had returned from her brief absence Sokka had finally reached his limit and contently wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin. Zuko noting that everyone was finally done decided that this was an appropriate time to deal with the subject of the real reason of their visit. "So…" Said the young Firelord turning to Aang. "Suki and I were wondering why you guys decided to visit so early? We weren't expecting to see you for another three weeks till our next meeting with King Kuei in the former colonies."

"Yeah, that was our original plan as well. Katara and I were looking forward to a few weeks of rest at the South Pole." Answered the young Avatar, Katara provided a light nod to in support. "But we found out about something that we believe will interest you a lot." Zuko and Suki exchanged surprised and curious looks with the rest of them.

"Is it important?" Aang and Katara replied with nods of their heads with serious looks on their faces. "How important?"

"Urgently important." Replied the Avatar. The young Firelord nodded and turned to dismiss the few remaining palace servants, kindly asking them to leave their presence as he wanted total privacy. When they had left and closed the door into the small royal dining room Zuko turned back to his guest.

"Is it about the Colonies?" Asked a confused and concerned Zuko.

"No." Countered Aang.

"If it's not about the Colonies then what is it about?" Asked Suki.

"No, it's something more… _personal_." Spoke up Katara hesitantly with unease in her voice.

"If it's something to do with us it'll have to wait." Stated Zuko. "These final agreements between the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and these new independent states are much more important at the moment. These deals will finally end the conflict that my forefathers have brought to this world; and as Firelord it is my duty to redeem my nation and our people's past. This is my first priority to my country; not to mention that our internal affairs could be better as well. Our war driven economy has taken a turn for the worst as we demilitarize ourselves. I've already got a full plate I can't be handling some small personal issues that don't have to do with the Fire Nation or my direct family."

"You see it does have to do with your family Zuko." Katara replied.

"How?"

"I think Aang and I have said too much…" Aang agreed at this statement by Katara.

"Too much of what?" Inquired a bewildered Firelord. Suki moved closer towards her husband placing a hand on his right shoulder lending him her support, all while anticipating their response.

"I think we should let Sokka explain." Aang said rather bluntly. For the first time that night all heads turned towards Sokka. He had been rather quiet during their conversation during and after their dinner. He was trying to avoid contact but as they looked to him he realized that he would eventually have to explain everything, it was inevitable. "Sokka go ahead." Said the Avatar reassuringly showing Sokka that he still had his vote. Sokka nodded at this and stood up moving in front of the group. They royal couple focused at him with full attention at what he was about to reveal, while Aang and Katara stared with worry at how they might react.

"What I'm going to tell you has to stay between us. Is that understood?" Said Sokka. The Firelord and his wife exchanged bewildered looks of confusion at each other before turning back to Sokka silently confirming his request. "Five days ago I was visited by two figures of great importance. I was visited by her "lunar goodness" the Moon Spirit and the past Avatar Roku, Your great grandfather." Stated Sokka looking Zuko in the eye at the last part of his speech. There was a period of silence as he let the two ponder over what he just announced. Zuko and Suki's expressions suddenly changed from confusion to a combination of surprise and curiosity. Zuko was surprised at Sokka's claims about the Moon Spirit, even though he had been aware of their past relationship since his time infiltrating the Boiling Rock with Sokka He was also surprised by the fact that Sokka knew about his relations with Roku, as he had never told anybody else about it; save his wife, Mai and uncle Iroh of course and was curious at what the young Water Tribesman had to say. Suki was equally curious as her husband, though not as surprised as she already knew of his previous relationship with the moon, more so than Zuko. Aang and Katara on the other hand hadn't changed their expressions the slightest bit as much as the others, as they had already gone through a similar situation earlier that week, and they both knew that the worst was yet to come. Zuko broke the moment by opening his mouth to speak.

"You expect me to believe this?" He asked incredulously to Sokka. "I mean Aang sure, but you?" He asked motioning with his hands toward the Avatar.

"I know it sounds silly." Confirmed Sokka. "It was the first time I've met two spirits at the same time. But it wasn't the first time I've met a spirit in general. Although it was the first time I had had a conversation with Roku." Stated Sokka questionably. Seeing that Zuko wasn't buying it Aang rose from his seat to speak on Sokka's behalf.

"I know that this seems strange and sudden, but what Sokka speaks is true and I can vouch for their visits to him. I have spoken with Avatar Roku myself and he told me that the spirits have entrusted him with a task."

"What task?" Asked the young Firelord turning to Sokka.

"Well…" Started Sokka placing his right hand behind his neck nervously. He had been thinking of the best way to present the topic during their duration of the trip and if possible delaying it to give himself more time to think it over. But now he knew that there was no time to delay and there was no way he could go back on his promise, especially not to Yue. Deciding to just take it head on he continued on. "They kind of wanted me to help someone… someone who needs my help specifically. And none of us are in an exactly good relationship with this person."

"Well who is it Sokka?" Asked Suki impatiently, she was anticipating his answer.

"Well…" The room stiffened for a moment as they all waited for his response. Sokka shifted his position in front of the group uncomfortably. He turned towards Aang and Katara looking for support. They both gave him a half smile encouraging him to continue on. Normally he would have been annoyed with his sister acting so motherly at this moment, thinking that he needed help from his baby sister, but at that particular time he was glad that they had his back. With a renewed confidence he managed to speak up. "Well… It's none other than the one and only… Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." The room was silent as the shock of what Sokka had just revealed settled in. Aang and Katara observed the royal couple as they processed what had just been supplied quite bluntly by Sokka. Suki had a look of surprise and disgust on her face; they all knew that she wasn't very fond of her sister in law and that she might still have a grudge against her. They watched as Zuko's face of surprise turned into an angry serious scowl at recognition of what Sokka had just announced.

"WHAT! Is this some kind of joke?" Asked Zuko suddenly angry. "Cause it's not funny!"

"Zuko calm down." Said Suki. She had been in a state of shock but her husband's angry retort brought her back to reality. "I'm sure Sokka can explain. _Right?"_ She asked turning towards Sokka.

"Right, look I'm as surprised as you guys are. Avatar Roku and Yue approached me late at night about five days ago. They told that I was selected by the spirits based on my past and that I was to help rehabilitate her back into society." Zuko seemed to consider what he said as Suki's face grew worried. "Look I'm not lying if that's what you think, right Aang?" Asked Sokka turning towards the Avatar for support.

"Yes, Sokka's telling the truth. Katara and I were skeptical at first but after a conversation with Roku in the Avatar state I'm certain that the spirits know what they are doing by choosing Sokka." He explained. "It's what your great grandfather wanted." Aang stated as he looked towards the Firelord. "He said that he's been burdened with the fact that he caused the entire world and his family's suffering by letting the war happen. He and the other spirits want Sokka to save Azula because her outcome wasn't entirely her fault. It had much to do with instabilities that your father and mother placed into her mind when you two were younger. And you know this." Said Aang directing the last part to the Firelord. Zuko sat quietly for a moment as he considered what had just been presented to him, just as Iroh and his father taught to him during his prison visits before he spoke.

"I have one question Aang, why didn't my great grandfather visit me instead of Sokka?" Asked Zuko.

"I don't have an answer to that Zuko." Stated the Avatar. "The spirits work in mysterious ways that aren't up to me. Remember _I'm_ just the bridge between our worlds, not an actual member of the spiritual community." Said Aang half jokingly. Zuko nodded in acknowledgement at this. There was a moment of silence as Zuko reevaluated what had just transpired. A worried Suki broke the silence.

"Sokka" she started catching the attention of everyone. "Are you sincerely trying to help? Or is there something else?" She waited for him to respond but noticed that he didn't because he had frozen in place with a look of alarm on his face. In fact Sokka knew exactly what Suki was talking about, it was just what he had been trying to avoid the whole time. He just couldn't believe that she had chosen to bring it up here in front of all these observers. Suki seeing that he wasn't responding continued on. "Sokka, is this about us?" She asked. Sokka was fully aware as everyone else was in that room that by "us" she meant her and Zuko. This just confirmed his fears of encountering this subject.

"What? No no. This has absolutely nothing to do with that, its all over, ancient history." Replied Sokka momentarily, attempting to brush it off as if it were a silly remark. He was embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of all his friends and was trying to put on a mask of bewilderment and ease. He could tell from the new look of embarrassment and surprise on Zuko's face that he too was surprised by his wife's unannounced questioning and was uncomfortable with this discussion. Aang and Katara both had looks of sincere worry on their faces.

"Are you sure? This is the perfect time to talk about it." Asked a concerned Suki.

"Yes I'm fine!" Stated Sokka simply. He was starting to lose the feeling of embarrassment and feeling rather irritated because he had already told her earlier that he didn't want to talk about it. And now she was bring it up again right in front of everyone else! "Can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah, Suki lets not talk about it" Said Zuko. "Sokka's not comfortable discussing our past." He was secretly relieved that Sokka had denied Suki access to _that_ conversation. He was also trying to avoid the subject of their past relationship and just wished for everyone to move on. But deep down he knew as his wife did that confronting Sokka about their marriage was the best thing to do in order to heal their friendship. He just didn't want to have to confront him right now. Suki ignored her husband and continued on, she was worried about Sokka. She knew that she had really hurt him when she abandoned him for Zuko. She also knew that he most likely was still brooding over it and that he still hadn't and probably never would forget about it, nor forgive her and Zuko for their betrayal to him and marriage.

"Look Sokka I know that we really hurt you when we got married. But I'm worried for you, that you might still-"

"Stop it." Said Sokka interrupting Suki. His irritation had turned into a slight anger. His mask of ease turned into a scowl partnered with a frown. He wasn't as mad as he could have been; as he was trying to contain his anger. Remembering that these were his friends and that he was in no position to argue at the moment as it might jeopardize his mission. Although he certainly had the right to be if he so chose so. Pausing for a moment to calm himself down he loosened his features; turning them from angry back to the semi-serious before he continued on. "Look I'm fine, I don't need your worrying, ok? I'm actually really happy for you guys." He said half heartedly to the Royal couple. "I made a promise, all I want is to help Azula and fulfill my mission. I don't have much of a choice; I owe it to Yue to complete it. Do you understand?" They all kind nodded even though they only partially understood his lecture.

"Yeah, Sokka has only good intentions. You shouldn't be questioning him like that. He's your friend." Spoke up Katara in support of her brother.

"Fine." Said Zuko, he was still skeptical of Sokka's "mission" but decided to hear it out. "I believe that you are here to help, you're my friend after all." He stated with a new smile on his face, as he was trying to ease and uplift the awkward tense mood of the room. "But how do you plan on helping her? She's in a mental illness asylum on an island not too far from here. She's attended to by healers and mental specialist and I visit her once a month to see how she's doing." He paused. "In fact she's been doing great since my last visit a couple of weeks ago."

"I know she's doing great an all. But all of her treatment isn't good enough." Stated Sokka.

"What do you mean? I've got all the help she needs. She's been stable for over a year now and she's no longer violent. The only problem is if she's released; how am I supposed to care for her? Should I let her live with me in the palace or should I keep her under care? Also how would the public treat her return?" Replied Zuko.

"Look what you've done is great an all. It's probably helped Azula recover, but what Roku wanted me to do is something completely different. He wanted me to personally get her out of her cell and help rehabilitate her and re-expose her to the world because what you're doing right now isn't enough for her."

"What?" Said Zuko turning towards Aang. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so Zuko. Roku told me that Sokka was chosen by the spirits to help her change her ways. She can change just as you have; all she needs is some support just like your uncle was for you." Supplied the Avatar. "He also stated that those who oppose you as Firelord might be quelled if Azula was to side with you publicly." Zuko seemed to consider this. "It could benefit you, your family and the world."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Sokka goofily, he was sure glad that he had Aang to back him up.

"Fine, I'll let you help her. Only because Aang's backing you up on this. But I won't allow you to let her out of the asylum; it's too dangerous for her safety and ours. Even though she's my sister I don't trust her out of her cell."

"But-"Started Sokka.

"Take it or leave it. That's the best I can do for you."

"Fine." Said Sokka with a defeated sigh. "At least I'll be able to talk to her. The spirits might not be happy but hey it's the best I'll get. Right?" Asked Sokka jokingly. He was just glad that it all had been taken care of and that it was all over with. Now he could relax and plan out his approach to Azula and prepare for their confrontation.

"Right." Confirmed the young Firelord.

"Thanks Zuko. I don't know what I'll accomplish but I will try to help the Princess." Stated Sokka with renewed energy. At that Sokka thanked them for the delicious food and hospitality; his usual self was returning as he was feeling good about not only successfully getting his passage to Azula but at temporarily clearing any awkwardness between him and the royal couple. He excused himself by saying that he had much to prepare for and that he wanted to leave the following morning. Aang offered to fly him there on Appa. But Zuko being Firelord offered to send him on an airship instead. Sokka thanked them all once again before making his way out the dining room, the others watching as he did.

…

Once Sokka was back in his room he summoned a servant to take his clothes away for washing and drying to be done by the next morning. Finally when he was alone at last he untied his hair letting it fall down and crept into bed. For he knew that tomorrow he was going to need every bit of energy he could muster in order to deal with a certain Fire Nation Princess. And with that on his mind he drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for mistakes I'm not a professional writer. Also this story is pretty much my prediction for the outcome of Sokka and Azula during and/or after the series end and Promise and before The Search. I also try to make it as accurate as possible. Sorry it took so long to write this, I had a severe case of writer's block, making turn out not quite as I wanted it to. Don't worry I do intend on finishing this. Also decided to change numbers from numerical to written form as it looks better with the piece. And yes Azula will finally make her appearance in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus**

**8/4/12-8/25/12**

**I always finish what I start… Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 year war and Promise Part 2. (After Promise and before the Search). **

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter: 3 "Into The Dragon's Lair"**

It was still dark out when Sokka had left earlier that morning after being abruptly woken up by a servant who had brought him his freshly done laundry. Upon stepping out of his room after changing back into the clothes he wore the previous day and freshening up, he was rushed to the airship yard and commenced with a quick and brief goodbye from the Zuko, Suki, Aang and Katara. As he was saying his last goodbyes Zuko apologized to him for his actions yesterday and told him that he was actually grateful that Sokka was even willing to attempt to help his sister. He just believed that Roku's so called idea of letting Azula loose was too dangerous and that he wanted what was best for her. That included staying in the asylum until a better solution could be reached. Sokka nodded to his words. Zuko then asked him if they could continue being friends and Sokka half heartedly answered yes. And like that he was off after the other three said their final goodbyes, as he walked up the ramp to the airship. He observed them getting smaller and smaller as they roamed higher and higher into the cool dark early morning sky.

…

Sokka was standing on the bridge of the giant airship observing the captain and his engineers work the ship. He vaguely remembered the last time he operated a vessel such as this during Sozin's comet. But this was a good refresher. As he stood there he saw that they were getting closer and closer to the large island where the asylum was located at. From the sky he could make out the entire compound, it was not as large as the boiling rock; no not by far. But it was similar in design. The walls were of the same metal like make but were only about half the height of the walls of any other fortified center of the Fire Nation. They covered three sides of the asylum leaving one side uncovered because of the very high cliff that faced the ocean. That was where the airships and naval ships were docked. Instead of two buildings for housing prisoners, there was just a lone building. The asylum ground was paved with grey shaded bricks and at one side had the Fire Nation insignia decorating it. The asylum had just a single triple story building at the center of the compound that was made of the similar metal make of the giant walls and such. Aside from that there was relatively nothing much, except for a few guards posted along the four guard towers on the wall and the movement of guards, workers and healers alike.

Soon they landed at the ocean cliff face airship docking platform and he proceeded to step off the massive air vessel as soldiers and workers unloaded the extra supply cargo that they had brought with them. Waiting for him as he walked off the ramp was a medium build middle aged man in a Fire Nation healer uniform. He wore the look of a wise man as he was graying and wore glasses, both signs of definite knowledge. Though he looked friendly at first the man scowled when he saw Sokka moving towards him. Sokka stopped in front of him and searched through his pack before producing the large pouch of Fire Nation money that Zuko had provided for him in case he wanted to visit the nearby town and a simple scroll tied up with a red ribbon. Putting the pouch away he quickly walked up to the healer and bowed quickly before introducing himself and presenting the scroll. The old healer took it and changed his attitude immediately producing a strained fake smile aimed at Sokka as soon as his brown eyes set upon the royal seal that embedded itself onto the bottom of the letter. He knew better than to question the Firelord's authority. Firelord Zuko may have not been as harsh as his father but he still ruled their great nation with an iron fist. He just wondered what this young Water Tribesman could possibly be here for; he let the thought pass as he turned back towards Sokka. "Hello and welcome to Capital Island the Fire Nation's most exemplary mental institution. My name is Senior Healer Ching. How can I help you Master Sokka?" Sokka grinned ear to ear at hearing himself being called master. Even now as he was literally at Azula's doorstep his ego was bigger than ever, not only that he was feeling better than he had in a long time. The short trip here from the Capital City had only increased Sokka's excitement. He was excited that he had successfully begun his new adventure and that he had put those obstacles in his past. Even as the sun rose up across the horizon and his tiredness set in; Sokka was awake and alert as ever with energy and enthusiasm. Seeing that Sokka wasn't about to respond as he had his classical facial expression of excitement on he politely continued. "May I inquire what Firelord Zuko has had you doing here?"

"Oh yeah! Of course." Spoke up Sokka, being brought back from his zoning out. "Ah, Firelord Zuko" It was weird for him to call him that. "Has me here to help with the rehabilitation of his sister; the former Princess Azula." Ching's mask turned into a look of bewilderment and surprise.

"Oh? What do you mean by _help_?" He asked the young Water Tribe Warrior suspiciously.

"I've been asked to personally attend to Azula's care. Firelord Zuko has approved me to evaluate her situation and to report back to him immediately." Supplied Sokka with an air of importance, he was starting to feel pretty official. Ching took in this information for a second before realizing what Sokka meant by his reply.

"Well I can assure you Master Sokka," He found it ridiculous that he had to call this boy by the title of master. "the former princess is in good hands. My team and I have been personally watching over her during her stay here this past year and a half and I can say that she has had made significant improvement. She has fully recovered from her mental breakdown and has been in a sane stable state for the past year now. Although she does have some improvements to make, such as her attitude and anger; I feel that she is recovering wonderfully." Sokka nodded towards the Senior Healer's last comments before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sure you and your staff here at Capital Island Mental Institution are doing a great job at helping Azula recover." Stated Sokka. "I mean you are the professionals, right?" Asked Sokka motioning with his hands towards the Fire Nation man, who nodded at this. "But Azula's near full recovery is suddenly of big concern to the Firelord and to the Firelady. Her well being is of high priority to the Royal Family, therefore they've asked me to come here to observe her and to help out anyway I can. I promise that I won't get in you and your medical's teams way Healer Ching." Ching was satisfied with his answer. As long as Sokka wasn't here to pester him about his job then he would be fine with the young man snooping around. Plus he didn't really have much of a choice anyways seeing that he had the royal seal and besides he could use the help.

"In that case then we should get started." Said the Healer with a renewed friendliness, a true friendliness not the mask that he had put on earlier.

He waited for a moment as Sokka pulled his pack and Water Tribe sleeping bag up from the stone floor before they proceeded together towards the large building in the center of the compound. They entered through the front doors and stopped as the guards ushered them through Sokka could easily recognize the architectural design of the asylum. It was indeed very similar to the layout of the Boiling Rock with three stories of open foyer ceiling with cells on the outer lying sides of the building, as well as a basement floor for the most dangerous occupants, all finished off with the superior metal craftsmanship of the Fire Nation. Healer Ching turned towards Sokka before speaking up. "Would you like to see the Princess now or would you like to make yourself more at home?" It suddenly dawned on Sokka that he would have to see the former Princess Azula up close in personal. He knew that he would have had to confront her the whole time but he had been putting it in the back of his mind. Realizing this he decided that it was better to settle in first; as it was also a chance for him to delay for a few more precious moments.

"Ah, can I see my quarters first?" Asked Sokka timidly.

"Of course this way please." Replied Ching as he led the young man down a hallway at his left. They soon entered an area that was indefinitely the living quarters of the workers and guards of the facility. The main room they stepped into was a mess hall and cafeteria of a sort, something that interested Sokka immensely as his stomach rumbled. Then they continued through the large room to towards another dark hallway on the opposite side of the room. Once Sokka and the Healer stepped into the next hallway Sokka began to see that there were doors on each side of the hallway; each leading into dormitories and barracks of sorts. Ching came to a stop in front of the fifth door on the left. It was closed and Ching opened it for Sokka to enter; as he did so Sokka dropped his pack and bed spread on the bed before looking around to observe his new room. It was dark and made of metal work just like most Fire Nation facilities. There was a single bed by the far wall with a red Fire Nation blanket and insignia on it, as well as a small drawer and table with a chair. The room rather sickened Sokka as it was rather plain besides a burning candle that was resting on the table opposite from the bed next to the drawer. It also the whole Fire Nation theme that Sokka wasn't too fond of.

Ching seeing that Sokka had stopped to observe his surrounds motioned to leave the young man alone. "I'll leave you now so you can settle in." Stated the Senior Healer. "When you are ready you can come to my office down the hall." He paused as he noticed the boomerang that was strapped to his back. "Oh and no weapons allowed please." He said. And with a nod of acknowledgement from Sokka he left closing the door behind him. Sokka stood there for a moment before he walked over towards his stuff. "What have I gotten myself into?" murmured Sokka complaining to himself as he unpacked his belongings. He opened his sack pack to find that the remainder of his seal jerky was in good shape. He decided to dump the entire contents of the pack onto his bed, in doing so he created a large mess; but as he was Sokka he could really have cared less. Sprawled out on his bed were his jerky, some scrolls and books that he intended to read, the large pouch of money from earlier, his water hide, his change of attire and his map of the world. With a sigh Sokka attempted to arrange his stuff into comfortable positions on the table and drawer but quickly give up soon after he started. To be honest his conflicting feelings of guilt and excitement for helping Azula were back again after the last few days of peace.

More than that was the fact that he was having doubtful feelings about the whole idea of seeing the former Princess again; he had no idea what she was like now or what she was capable of. If he could base her off anything from the past, he would have to say that she was probably just as evil and a "dangerous lady" as before. Which didn't add any positivity to the thought of "visiting" her. No he was not going to enjoy this he thought, but he couldn't turn back now. Turning back this far down the road was impossible; he had made a promise and plus he was beyond the point of no return.

Deciding to get it over with once and for all he made his way towards the closed door, but then remembering the Healer's request for no weapons of any sort. Sighing for the second time he lazily stalked his way back towards his bed and pulled off the holster for his boomerang, as well as removing the machete that hung on his belt at his hip. Carelessly tossing them onto the bed along with his other possessions he finally made his way out the door in search of the Senior Healer.

…

Sokka and Ching made their way out of his office and back towards the open foyer main cell unit directly outside of the guard's café and mess hall. Although there were no windows to be seen in the main areas of the facility; Sokka assumed that it was nearing dawn and that the sun must have begun to rise. He could tell this by the sudden frantic movements of the asylum staff and guards. Workers were rushing in the new supplies that had arrived with Sokka towards the cafeteria kitchen that they had just come from; as hungry guards and workers alike also headed in the same general direction, no doubt in preparation for their hearty breakfast. A thought occurred to Sokka as he watched the commotion unfurl in front of him. "Do the prisoners eat in there?" Asked a curious Sokka with a questioning look on his face. The elder man looked over at the young Water Tribesman and gave him a very amused smile at the idea before replying.

"What? Oh no!" Laughed the Senior Healer. "I prefer to call them our patients. And no, the cafeteria is for staff only. The patients eat by themselves mostly as this prevents potential violence and makes it easier on us as they are mostly emotionally unstable."

"Huh I guess it was pretty silly. Wasn't it?" Laughed Sokka back with a slight smile.

"Yes it was pretty ridiculous." Said Ching with a smile on his face, he thought that he might come to like the boy. At first glance he seemed to be an annoyance, but Sokka seemed to have a certain charm to him that was enjoyable to be around. It sadly reminded the man of his son whom he had lost during the war. Not wanting to dwell on sad thoughts Healer Ching continued on, leading Sokka along behind him.

They had walked across to the other side of the 1st floor cell block unit until they came across another hallway. This hallway was exactly opposite of the one that they used to enter the cafeteria. _(Cafeteria left of entrance/Hallway to basement right of entrance)_ Continuing down the hallway they eventually came across a flight of stairs that went downwards into an ever darkened basement of a sort. Ching could tell by the look on Sokka's face that he was wondering where they were going. He thought that he might explain a little bit. "You see we keep our most dangerous patients in the basement cell block for obvious safety measures." Sokka nodded in understanding.

"And let me guess… that's where the former Princess is."

"That's right." Confirmed Ching with a small smile. "So continue on should we?" They continued on down the stairs after a slight nod of the head from Sokka.

After reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs Sokka looked around the dark hallway, trying to decipher what he was seeing. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to his dark surroundings but when he did he could tell that they were in an underground small short hallway of a sort. The hallway floors were of a smooth blackish stone but the walls and ceiling were of the same metal fashion as the rest of the facility. Other than that the hallway was very similar to the others of the asylum. On each side of the hallway were doors to cells along with a torch every five cells. Sokka estimated that there might have had been fifteen cells on a side; at least thirty cells in the maximum security area.

As they walked down the hallway towards their destination they came across a lone guard standing at his post at the midpoint of the hallway as well as a young nurse pushing a cart of what Sokka assumed was the prisoner's breakfast. The guard who was dressed in identical uniform as those of most Fire Nation prisons was a tall and muscular man of mid twenties. He wore his black hair in the typical top knot fashion of most Fire Nation men and wore what looked like a stern unfriendly face, though Sokka couldn't be sure as his face was covered by his helmet visor.

The nurse on the other hand was a pretty young lady of about late teens with straight dark black hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in the nurse's uniform dress of grey and red similar to those of the female royal servants at the palace. She had a look of concentration on her face as she poured the contents of the steaming cauldron into smaller bowls. Sokka watched her as they approached and he could tell right away that the "breakfast" was nothing more than jook, a poor quality of hot rice porridge.

When the two had finally met up with the facilities employees Ching introduced Sokka to them both saying that he was here on an official mission from the Fire Lord. The guard frowned but gave a slight bow to Sokka, the nurse followed his example but with a small friendly smile upon her face. Sokka in turn returned the favor by sporting his classical goofy grin to both of them. Sokka knew that the Fire Nation had some pretty uptight people because of the way they were raised, but this was just too awkward for him. He could tell that the guard wasn't very excited to see him most likely still mulling over the past and that the young lady was probably just as uncomfortable. Unfortunately for Sokka the only way to escape this confrontation lay behind a metal door in one of these cells. Thinking that he might as well get it over with he turned back towards the Senior Healer.

"So…" he began awkwardly, he didn't quite know how to ask if he could see the most evil person in the known world; side from Ozai of course. "Where is she?" He asked hesitantly. The other two showed looks of slight confusion but remained silent knowing better than to speak up; Ching on the other hand knew exactly what the young water tribesman was asking for.

He gave Sokka slight nod in understanding before he turned once again towards the other two; this time addressing the guard. "The Princess is this way." He then noticed the jook that was to be served to the inmates and recognized a perfect opportunity to help Sokka. Reaching over to the cart the elder man grabbed one of the already filled bowls of porridge and stuck a crude wooden spoon in the bland white soupy contents. Turning back around to Sokka he handed the bowl along with its contents to a bewildered Sokka.

"What is this?" Asked a confused Sokka. He was wondering why this old man had suddenly stuck a bowl of boiling hot slop into his hand.

"That is the former Princess's breakfast, my friend." Stated Ching simply. "And you are going to bring it to her." Sokka stared back at the Healer with both eyes and mouth wide open.

"Well first of what do you think this will accomplish?" Said Sokka scratching his head, after overcoming his slight moment of shock. "And why do I have to do it?"

"Sokka if you bring in her breakfast it will seem less strange for you to be seeing her. And that is what we want, after all we don't want to stir her emotions do we?"

"I guess not." Replied Sokka thoughtfully.

"Besides it will make it easier for you and her." Stated Ching, motioning towards the young nurse who had returned back to her work. She then poured a wooden cup full of cold water and handed it to Sokka as well. Accepting the cup Sokka took a glance at both objects in his hands realizing that the idea wasn't so bad after all. Besides it wasn't like he had anything particularly good to say to Azula at the moment; so a conversation starter and a reason to be there in the first place was a welcoming sight.

"Fine I guess your right. I mean how bad could it get? _I've always wanted to share a meal with Azula after all._" Said Sokka sarcastically earning him a slight laugh from the newly embarrassed nurse.

With that settled Ching motioned his hand to the guard who led the way towards their final destination. Sokka followed close behind clutching the two objects in his hands nervously. Soon they stopped in front of a cell door on the left side near the back of the basement hallway. So far away from the stairs leading out; Sokka reckoned that it was the most secure place in the entire mental institution. The guard pulled out a pair of keys and stuck the keys into the keyhole, at the same time turning to Ching waiting for the order. Ching in turn was looking at the young warrior behind him. "Are you ready?" Ching asked. Sokka took a deep breath and gulped before giving him a slight serious nod; signaling that he was in fact ready. This was it thought Sokka, there was no turning back now. He winced as the lock was turned and the door screeched open. Taking a step forward he passed the Senior Healer and the guard, and with another he passed through the doorway.

As the metal door slammed shut behind him, he scanned the small dark dingy cell that housed the world's most dangerous woman. He looked around still holding onto the bowl and cup; scanning for Azula. His eyes found her, a small red mass on top of the bed that was pushed into the far right corner of his position. Problem was that she had found him as well. Her golden brown eyes of rage, anger and hate staring back into his eyes of blue. Sokka had entered the dragon's lair; and right now all he could think was that he had made a big mistake.

**I hate having to come up with new characters because it kind of losses the authenticity of the story, but I really didn't know what to do… so now introducing Senior Healer Ching! If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them. Just post them in the review section cause I do read them. And sorry that it took so long to write this one, nearly a month! Schools about to start and I've been pretty busy these past few weeks. Thanks for reading and if you have anything to say please comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus**

**8/26/12-5/28/13**

**I always finish what I start… Just another Sokkla Fanfic, takes place after 100 year war and Promise Part 2. (After Promise and before the Search). **

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. However I do claim this story.**

**Chapter: 4 "At Last We Meet Again"**

Azula had been lying awake in bed for quite a period of time. As she was a fire bender; she usually arose from her nights of unsettling sleeplessness as the sun rose into the morning sky. She was quietly waiting for her morning meal to arrive via one of the mental institution's staff. Thinking about nothing in particular her eyes scanned her small cell that she inhabited. She couldn't see much though as the only sources of light were the few sun rays that shone into her room through the small rectangular window perched on the top of her adjacent wall. It wasn't unsettling for her at all though; well it had been at first when she arrived. But now after over a year of almost total darkness she had gotten used to it.

Her eyes followed the shining path that the light brought into her small, dark, damp and stuffy cell. Her eyes began to trail off into the darkness that occupied her surrounds as her calculating mind took off analyzing and counting every possible surface in her cell over and over again a thousand times until she fully committed to letting herself go. Although Azula had an extraordinary ability of extreme concentration and calculation; these days she often let her mind go off by itself as a way for her to daydream the day away. She had long ago come to the realization that daydreaming was a great alterative for her to escape the many unbearable hours spent banished in this literal "hole in the ground". It helped release the tension that was often built up in herself when she thought of her recent past and how she was in her current state. Needless to say she was frustrated by reality and allowed for a series of temporary "quick fix" solutions to aid her in escape. These included mental practices along with periodic doses of sleeplessness, nightmares then sleep to pass the time without thought. An unhealthy way to live as if to exist at all and not at all fixing any of the preexisting conditions that enabled her to end up here in the first place.

After recovering from her days of insanity, she under the watchful eye of the staff eventually overcame her mental breakdown and broke reality finding herself a prisoner in this spirit forsaken place. She had a somewhat rational memory of what transpired during the events of Sozin's comet as that was when she began to show signs of her mental instability. None the less what she did remember was what happened directly before her appointment as the supposed Firelord and small blotches of the rest. But being Azula as clever as she was, she soon pieced the missing information together as soon as she analyzed her current situation. Basically she realized that after being appointed the Firelord she must have had suffered a mental breakdown from the built up stress that was experiencing and the uncontrollable emotions that must have been brewing inside of her due to the betrayals and the unconditional love that her father wouldn't give her. Although she couldn't be sure because the power and fear that she _deserved was_ earned. She then must have lost the position to her dreaded brother Zuko. Meaning that in the end her father and she must have been defeated by the Avatar and his group of conspiring peasants and traitors. Based on this conclusion she had theorized that her father was most likely dead, and for a while she believed it. That was until she heard otherwise from Zuko himself some weeks later during a surprisingly rare visit. Therefore she came to the realization that she would never find the love that she desired from him. With this on her mind she often became depressed; depressed and angered at the thought of her failure and her losses. The utter hopelessness of any future that it brought led her to her resolution to shut off herself from the world for the rest of her life. It seems odd to say, almost taboo but at the moment Fire Nation Princess Azula had accepted defeat and given up. Although she would never tell anyone that; as no one could be trusted; everyone had betrayed her, even Mai and Ty Lee had betrayed her. This stubbornness of pride and denial in an effort to not destroy her remaining self image often pushed thoughts of suicide. But that too would be countered in her mind; as it was the cowards way out she told herself, but what was the use? She knew that she was the coward hiding all these years behind a wall of fear and intimidation and even now as she reflected in this dark cesspool. Azula often thought of these things, as being in a tiny cold quiet room often made ones reflection extremely intense. And whenever she thought of these things she both grew sad and cried herself to sleep, and when she couldn't sleep she turned angry and threw furious temper tantrums that would outmatch any Saber-Tooth Moose Lion's by a landslide. While she temporarily had no bending to use she did often create a mess of things. Furthermore although she was bound in an upper body straight jacket that restricted her body movement and bound her arms; she would destroy any item in her path. That was easy as there were only a few items in the entire cell. And when she was done with that she resorted to cumbersomely bashing her bare fists, head or body against the rock wall until she was bruised and bleeding black and red. She would scream violently and cry at the same time in rage. She caused so much damage that the Healers often added extra doses of Fire Bending suppressant herbs and calming agents into her meals and drinks. They contained side effects that caused her to go through periods of blank unemotional functioning; a kind of drowsy trance that lasted until her relapse stage, no more than three days. As time went on Azula progressed little to none, entirely based off of the neglectance of staff and her own demons haunting her. This effect also helped to further Azula's unhealthy coping mechanisms… today was no exception; Azula was on drugs.

Azula was brought back from another one of her silent morning thoughts as the metal door creaked open. Light a shade not much lighter that of her room shone through the doorway as a figure walked through. At first glance Azula paid no attention to the sudden movement as she thought that it must have been one of the nurses coming to deliver her that unappetizing junk that she called breakfast. But as the door closed behind the dark silhouette her sharp but somewhat hazy mind realized that this was indeed not a nurse but a different person in all, as her new visitor was much too tall. Curious she redirected her look at her visitor, turning her head ever so slightly; only to find a certain water tribesman looking back at her.

It would have been wrong to say that Azula was not astonished, which is a rare thing on its own. But more importantly was that sure enough she recognized this particular boy from somewhere she was sure of it; though she wasn't sure where.

Sokka on the other hand was frozen in place as he held onto the bowl and cup with a death grip. He was terrified that something might happen and that Azula would snap and attack him most indefinitely. They were both still for a short moment longer that they would have liked, staring at each other; waiting for the other to make a move. Sokka sensing an awkward tension he knew would be there and decided to make a move and present the former Princess with her sorry excuse of a breakfast. Moving forward he cleared his throat before stepping out of the shadows and into the spotlight of the window. When he was just a few feet from her bed he spoke up. "Ahem" Sokka cleared his throat in anticipation. "Here is your breakfast Princess." He stretched out his arm in offering of her food and water. Azula squinted into the light, studying the face of this mysterious man. She thought she knew him from somewhere, no she was certain. Her calculating mind raced through all the faces she knew and suddenly it hit her. She knew who this "stranger" was; that pathetic Water Tribe peasant boy.

If there had been a trigger to pull, an alarm to be set off, it had indeed been done. All of a sudden Azula's senses were sharp, her body tense and her mind free of any fogginess that had occupied it for so long. This was what she had been raised for vigilance and aggressiveness and a life time of training was finally beginning to kick in. She could clearly feel her reentering her comfort zone of the role of bully, of the role of the feared and admired Princess Azula of the mighty Fire Nation. The second most powerful fire bender and heir to the throne! Her wall of self control, arrogance and intimidation was repairing itself for her reincarnation to deal with this objective. And in a matter of seconds her transformation was complete. Azula was back… so to speak.

Realizing who it was her face twisted from its serene neutral state into an angry scowl and frown combo. Her anger spiked as she remembered all those memories of this boy and his companions; how they defeated her and her father's great nation. How Zuko her pathetic brother became Firelord; and took her rightful place as ruler of the Fire Nation. They had taken everything from her and left her to rot in this dingy cold clandestine of a place. With new fire in her she opened her mouth to speak; completely ignoring the food that was within arm's reach of her.

"You!" Growled Azula at Sokka as she barred her teeth like some wild animal. To Sokka her fierceness was almost expected; as it was her character that he knew her as. But even as he stood there watching her, she seemed to grow fiercer by the second. It certainly scared Sokka, he could remember the horrible things that she could do with her bending and just how cruel and unforgiving this devil of a girl could be. To him her face had replaced what Zuko's once stood for; the former evil of the Fire Nation. But yet here, even with all her power she was contained in these four walls, a beast trapped and harnessed. He thought that it was rather ironic and amusing that what was once considered good in the Fire Nation was now bad and now tucked away in some hole in the ground like a sort of unwanted object.

Giving her another good look Sokka reminded himself that there was nothing to be afraid of, even if she had her bending she was contained and trapped as a prisoner of these walls. If she had wanted to attack and escape she would have tried so already. During his walk with Healer Ching the old man debriefed him on her situation. She wasn't able to bend, reasons unknown to him, he thought better not to ask at that particular moment. But that didn't mean that she still wasn't violent or destructive. Apparently the nurses used to bring mirrors, buckets and brushes for washing and everyday use when she first arrived, but she had sporadic tantrums that erupted and when they did she destroyed everything, especially the mirrors. Still he remained wary of her at least, but if she tried anything on him he was confident that he would be able to hold her off until help arrived from the outside. And if she didn't have her bending that made her just as useful and as dangerous as any other person in a fight. But then again this was Azula he was thinking about and she defiantly had some tricks up her sleeves.

Either way he was here and he had a job to do, regardless of this he was still nervous to be so close and locked up to this once mighty terror. But being the true warrior he was he recited what was taught to him over and over by his father. "Show no fear! Show no fear!" he chanted over and over a few times in his head. This helped as it often swelled him with pride and reminded him of his background as a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. With new confidence he prepared to confront the former Princess once and for all. Besides he was a great war hero; Master Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, who did this _ash maker_ _Princess_ think she was?

Sokka continued to stare at her momentarily after he had gathered his thoughts. He realized that with nothing to be scared about. As a man and more importantly a warrior with a mission; he had to pull his act together and confront and finish his mission no matter the cost as he always had. Still with that on mind he couldn't help but continue to feel a little bit of unease in the back of his mind. Regardless Sokka pushed the thought aside approached the Princess with a more optimistic attitude and backbone on his behalf and show her at least some courtesy.

" You!" Continued Azula, "You're the Water Tribe peasant's brother!" She shouted with realization and anger.

"Hello Azula." Replied Sokka with his new effrontery of ease. Internally he was still slightly uneasy with the idea of being in the same room as Azula; but he was not about to show it.

"What are you doing here?!" Azula could feel her temper boiling over; her inner fire was boiling to higher and higher degrees like a volcano ready to erupt. She wanted to open fire and attack this snow savage; but luckily for him hidden underneath the red blanket that currently covered her and her thin straw mat of a mattress, she was strapped together in a tightly bound straight jacket. And if that wasn't enough then the daily doses of bending suppressant herbs that the staff forced her to digest was overkill. Needless to say the former Fire Princess felt utterly uselessly ineffective physically; paired along with her semi-fragile psyche making her frustrated at being unable to do anything at all about it. Truth be told she was now fully aware, but now that his identity had been confirmed she was scared at being so _helpless_. Though she would never show it.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Sokka sarcastically. He was trying to get a good laugh out of the situation; which he found ironic to say the least when he thought about his own imprisonment by Azula when she had successfully overthrown the Earth Kingdom King in Ba Sing Se. "It's pretty ironic that you're the one in prison now!" he chucked to himself. Azula was quickly starting to lose her patience with him and his laid back appearance. People were supposed to be afraid of her; she _was a monster_ after all. She began to literally boil and steam physically in the cold damp atmosphere of the underground prison. Her body shook with anger at his words and what he had dared to say to her.

"You better hold your tongue water boy!" She growled at him threateningly.

"Or else what?" Teased Sokka; he didn't think that the young fire bender in front of him would do anything irrational at the moment. His ignorance was met by the classic sadistical smirk that soon made its way onto the former Princesses face. She kicked up her lower body in a way, maneuvering so that she could completely kick off the large red blanket that covered her body; straight jacket and all from the cold conditions of her unbearable cell. For a fleeting moment Sokka's heart stopped as he thought that she might just do the unthinkable and attempt an attack. He watched her with a slight fear mixed with a small a burst of adrenaline in anticipation of what he might have to do in order to defend himself. He continued to put her under his gaze as she came up removing the blanket from her body entirely; kicking it onto the far side of the bed and swinging her legs onto the cold wet stone floor of her cell. Fixing her posture she straightened out her back into a dignified way she sat up on the side of her bed, feet positioned straight on the floor looking back defiantly up at the young warrior standing in front of her.

Sokka, could now get a better view of the Princess. He almost fell over laughing at the sight of her straight jacket; earning him a dangerously large frown from Azula.

She was threatening him?! The way he saw it she was in no position to argue with him. His mind was telling him to mock and provoke this monster of a girl even more. But somehow he knew that that probably wasn't a good idea and that he had a more important job to do at the moment. Calming himself down Sokka fixed himself into a relaxed standing posture and addressed the Fire Princess. "Look we're off to a bad start. Let's start fresh ok?" Azula's frown disappeared into a look of curiosity and confusion as she was intrigued as to what on earth this Water Tribe boy had to offer.

"Why what _do_ you mean by that?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well, I can bet your hungry. I know I am. And guess what? I'm your new servant!" He said sarcastically in an attempt to amuse her.

_"Oh_ _really?_" asked Azula an exaggerated faked astonishment. "Has Zuko started to care for me? He asked you Water peasant to care for poor Azula?" She asked with her own sarcasm. "Or has big brother's friends and the Avatar assigned you to keep an eye on me?"

"Oh no I'm here on my own to because I just enjoy your company." Sokka shot back. This was still not where he wanted their conversation to go but it was almost expected from Azula.

"Hmm, so Zu-zu sent you to make sure that I'm alive, but not alive enough to harm anyone is it? So typical of him." Replied Azula with bitterness in her voice.

"No I was being serious about being sent here not by your brother or Aang. I'm really here to help." Sokka took a second to think over the other part of her statement that bothered him. "And a second thing; why would your brother treat you so bad. I mean spirits knows you deserve it but I don't think Zuko is that cruel of a person… in contrasts to you for instance." He said unintentionally delivering a blow towards the young girl in front of him.

"Or maybe he and you all are trying to torture me with the memory of my failure." Azula snapped back with venom in her voice. She was now even angrier and was starting to lose her cool head that she was known for. Azula wasn't usually the one to lose her cool, but right now she was starting to feel a little emotional.

"Ah, older brothers..." Stated Sokka with a shake of his head, he could tell that he was still treading on thin ice with the former Princess but he had a point to make. "We are so misunderstood." He watched from his standing position as the girl fumed silently on the bed. He was wearing down her patience and to be honest as amusing and terrifying as it was she was starting to wear down his as well. He decided that it was time to move on to another subject, he looked around once again her small cell trying to find something to talk about. Upon examining her cell he estimated that it was 7 by 5 foot squared half the standard size of a Fire Nation cell at the Boiling Rock Prison. He also noted the quality of the cell; the walls were made of the same metal sheet as the rest of the building except for the one far outer wall that was made of a cold rough edged black stone.

There was very little sunlight that came into the cell just enough for one to see easily after their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Because of this, combined with the underground location the cell produced a slightly cold, damp and stuffy environment to it. Resulting in a pungent stinky odor perpetrating from an unknown source. It smelled of decay and urine, kind of like Appa on a bad day Sokka made a side note to himself. In fact he was surprised that Azula was able to stand it so much being a "Princess" and all, then again she did have well over year to adjust to such hardships. As for Sokka he didn't prefer to be in a place like this but he had had his fair share of nasty experiences so it was nothing.

He looked over at Azula again for a moment curious as to what had changed of the former Fire Nation Princess. Seizing the opportunity he quickly examined her noticing that she hadn't changed much other than that she had grown to have less baby fat giving her a slightly more mature look. Other than that though she hadn't changed much physically in size. That didn't mean that her appearance was the same though, no not by far.

All the time spent in incarceration had taken its toll on her body. She seemed frail, underfed and weak, not to mention very unhappy. What more was that Azula had fair skin to begin with, but now her skin was a shade even whiter, resulting in a naturally deathly pale complexion. He noted that her eyes were bloodshot and had several black bags under them giving her a gaunt sleep deprived look.

Furthermore was the fact that her hair as long as it was, was extremely out of place. Like a giant tangled black mass that dangled in all directions partially covering her face. And if there was anything that The Princess Azula was known for it was her nails. Sokka distinctly remembered her sharp manicured nails and the way they seem so deadly whenever she lighting bent. But now instead of sharp cared for pieces of art, she had short clipped and dirty nails that were not even a fraction of what they once were. Her fair skin was covered in black dirt and shiny with sweat. She looked and smelled as if she hadn't had a real bath since she got there so long ago.

Well at least her hair had grown back Sokka thought; he remembered when they were taking her away from the palace after the comet that she had a _severe _need of a _proper_ hair cut.

Finding her glare disturbing Sokka turned away to examine the rest of her room. There wasn't much in it besides for old straw mattress that she used as a bed. It looked very basic in that it was just that, basic. There had to be a thousand holes in the mattress covering and it was so worn and torn that Sokka was amazed that the former Princess was even able to sit on it without it collapsing. The floor unlike the hallway outside was of a rough stone slab with a thick layer of soil covering it, mixed with sharp fragments of stone. Scatted on the floor were objects such as part of a brush handle or a small cracked mirror piece no larger than a human palm. Lastly tucked in the far corner was a small bucket that Sokka reckoned was used for daily relieving functions and not washing.

Finding nothing in particular to talk about after the last statement from their brief row Sokka cleared his throat uncomfortably. He took another glance around the room before turning back to Azula. She was still looking up at him with an intense glare waiting for him to make a move. She was probably thinking of a witty comeback or some kind of strategy to defeat him he theorized. Realizing that he had to act fast in order to subdue any more arguing between the two he utilized his only assets. "So… anyways…" He stuttered " So are you hungry?" He did this while motioning towards the bowl and cup.

Azula looked up at him quizzically, she was so certain that he was about to take full advantage of his ridiculous argument, if it was a feasible at all. But his inclination to her breakfast did have its draws. She curtly answered. "Why yes, I'm _famished_."

"Of course you are." Said Sokka more to himself than to Azula. He walked up to Azula and tried to hand her the bowl but was quickly put down with a fierce scowl.

"Dumdum have you cared to notice that I'm a LITTLE RESTRICTED?!" Sokka stupidly looked down and saw that there was indeed in a tan straight jacket crisscrossing the upper half of her body with a pair of simple red pants and canvas shoes sticking out of the bottom, both complementary prison garb. Feeling extremely foolish Sokka's face turned red as he mentally face palmed himself. He looked around for a place to sit so that he could feed Azula but as the cell was practically empty he no other option. "Well?" Asked Azula impatiently waiting for her meal. "Are you going to sit down or stand there like some kind of buffoon? Either way I don't care I would like my breakfast."

"Could I possibly sit on the bed next to you? See it makes it so much easier to-"

"If you must." Said answered Azula cutting Sokka off. When he still hesitated she scooted over and said "well come on, I don't bite."

"I find that hard to believe." Stated Sokka but he did as he was told and carefully took his place next to Azula. She noticed that he had indeed changed a bit during the past year or so. He had grown some in height, making him possibly taller than her by a quarter to a half a head. He was in much better shape physically as he had acquired nice muscle mass. Not the same body build as Chan but a more naturally tone build. Other than that there was nothing more that she could tell. Azula wasn't very familiar with him and only knew him from past conflicts where he was the master mind of Team Avatar.

There was one thing however that he brought that Azula picked up right away. His scent. No it wasn't the smell of him in particular but the smell of the world outside of her cell. For the first time in a while she got to experience what freedom was like. Although the nurses came in everyday to feed her they had been around for so long that the scent of the asylum had rubbed off on them. But Sokka being new was yet to be synched into the system.

When Sokka sat down he was a little jumpy; Azula took notice of that and truth be told she liked it. People's fear of her empowered her but more than that it gave her a sense of the past, the good old days. It made her feel almost normal and at peace. She could sense it; it gave her a kind of thrill to know that people were still afraid of her. Fear was good she remembered. Let them fear me, I am a monster after all she thought, as that particular thought often circulated itself inside of her head.

There was another awkward moment of silence before Sokka cleared his throat to say something when Azula interrupted him rudely for the second time. "What are you here for peasant?" Sokka was a bit taken by surprise by her sudden interrogational upturn of atmosphere. Never less he was quick to reclaim his demeanor and return fire with an arrogant affinity of certainly.

"I've told you I'm here to help."

"As if I'm going to believe that peasant!" She replied sarcastically with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Said Sokka with a questioning look upon his face.

"If you honestly think that I'm going to believe that you came all the way to this wretched place to help _me_. The Princess Azula whom you and all your friends and my dear brother hate and despise then you are more pathetic than I thought." Sokka thought this through for a minute. He had known all along that he would have to prove somehow his worth but he didn't know how.

Suddenly something came to him as he looked back at the girl with all her hatred and anger in her eyes. Sokka remembered the same feeling that he was experiencing now when Zuko joined Team Avatar. At first it was awkward and nobody trusted him. But little by little he eventually earned all their trusts, even Katara's and today Zuko was one of Sokka's closest allies. (Well he was in political regards minus the whole Suki situation.) The important thing was the Sokka now had his plan, which was going to start proving his worth to the former princess with small gestures; this would help earn her trust and make them more familiar with each other. Step by step he would breakdown the barrier between them caused by the 100 years of fighting. This included helping her with trivial things to gain her trust even if he didn't want to. Feeding her breakfast was a good start.

"I don't think you're dumb or pathetic and neither am I." He stated simply. Azula rolled her eyes and shook her head at this notion. Before she had a chance to rebuttal him however he continued. "But as you are a little incapacitated," he motioned towards her straight jacket and restrictions "is there anything that I can do to help you become more comfortable?" He asked this out of sincere heart, even though Sokka really didn't want to be here spending time with the evil Princess he had little choice and thought that he might give it a try. After all he did make a promise to a certain someone.

Azula wasn't fazed by his inquiry though and was giving him a scrutinizing look that made him extremely uncertain, not that Sokka would show it of course as he couldn't back down now. "Yes there is. See as you aren't _probable_ to undo my bindings _I'll have to settle for less."_ She said with a smirk on her face. At this Sokka finally got her hint. He smiled at her joke actually finding her sarcastic remark funny before proceeded to cover it up with a convincing laugh of carelessness.

Azula had taken offense to his behavior as she was used to being cared for and usually giving orders. Even though orders were more or less given to her against her will here in her home if you will. "I want you to feed me my breakfast!" she ordered raising her voice in anger of his mistaken disrespect. She felt insulted. She was running out of patience with dealing with this water tribesman.

"How have you been eating all along?" Sokka asked after settling down. He set the cup of water down on the uneven flooring making sure that it was secure before turning towards Azula.

"That fool of a nurse feeds me of course, as the staff won't trust me to my own devices."

"Well that makes sense," reasoned Sokka "you would probably kill them or maybe go crazy and injure yourself again." Azula's scowl suddenly turned bewilderment and astonishment as she registered what he had said. Things began to heat up again.

"How dar-"

"Everybody knows that you lost it when _my sister_ Katara beat you at the Agni Kai. And besides I've been reading your medical reports."

"That wasn't fair; I was cheated of my throne. I was taken advantage of!" Said Azula trying to justify her position. "Zuko and that uncultured creation that you call your sister stole my place as the rightful heir to the throne… I SHOULD BE FIRELORD!"

"Well if I can recall the Fire Nation did some tricky things and so did you. You cheated when you pretended to be Suki and the Kioyshi warriors to takeover Ba Sing Se."

"I call that strategy and grabbing an opportunity. Something _your_ people don't seem to grasp." Sokka ignored the insult to the Water Tribe and shot back a heated rebuttal.

"Well then we agree that the lines between both are quite blurry, aren't they?" Azula stayed quiet for a moment collecting what had happened. What happened was that he had won; she had severely underestimated this savage. Then again it wouldn't have been the first time she reminded herself. If it wasn't for this tribesman and his meddling friends along with those traitors and her brother she would have been the second most powerful person on the planet. Accepting reality she made a mental note to not fall for any of Sokka's clever traps again.

"Sokka?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" Replied Sokka mindlessly.

"That is you name isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." Answered Sokka. Azula made a mental note to develop a nick name for Sokka for future use.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to feed me or not?" Grumbled Azula effectively ending their little verbal conflict. Sokka smiled knowing that he had beaten the Princess. The fear he had was now gone and replaced with an arrogant pride and a trademark smile that he was known for. He picked up the bowl of bland jook and thought of how unpleasant the next few months with Azula would be.

**Thanks for reading, keep the comments coming as they are my motivation. No comments no story. Also I'm so happy that The Promise part 3 finally came out. It'll defiantly be mentioned in my fanfic. Other than that can't wait for Korra to come out as well as The Search.! I would also like to know what are your thoughts on The Promise or The Search part one. **

**By the way, I physically portray Sokka as he is in The Search or Promise. He's still the skinny guy but now with a more toned muscle mass. Azula is basically the same but just like in the Search she is matured a bit.**

**Furthermore I recently discovered that one of my favorite Sokkla fan fictions "The Dragon's Lament" has been deleted off . I'm really saddened that that story had to be taken away from us before it was actually completed. But good news is that there has been a revival of Sokkla Fan Fics during the past year which is good. I will start writing again soon as school is over; remember I promised that I will get this done. College is a lot of work so please understand that Fan Fiction isn't my life and that I have had other things to do. However its approaching summer so consider this kind of a sample of more works to come.**

**Just to clear everything up the Asylum Island is located just off the mainland of the Fire Nation. (You can see it on the map). **

**My story is an intermediate between The Promise and Search Part 2. Also sets up for Korra. After Life Goes On The Search continues as usual. (Except for whole Zuko illegitimate child thing. Not a fan of that.)**

**Lastly, yes I know everyone hates my first introductory chapter. Yes I did a terrible job at formatting it but I'm not going to take the time to go back and reorganize it. It's just a waste of time, get over it. Understand that my writing will keep getting better as the story goes. Peace.**

**~TheOrderOfTheWhiteLotus**


End file.
